A brûle-pourpoint
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Un meurtre, un vol et 7 suspects dont un pas si suspect que ça. Enji Todoroki avait l'habitude de ce genre d'affaire, mais celle-ci paraissait plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air, surtout quand sa cervelle de moineau attitrée était impliquée... Enfin, pas la peine de se précipiter, il finirait bien par trouver le coupable. [UA pour l'anniversaire de Moira-chan]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir!_

 _Encore une fois, voici un écrit un peu spécial, car celui-ci n'est autre que dédié à... (roulement de tambour) notre chère et tendre **Moira-chan**! Et oui, adorable modo à maman du discorde, elle fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui, ses 22 ans plus précisément. De maman à mamie (voir arrière-arrière grand mère), elle en a fait du chemin (ce n'est pas la plus vieille, mais c'est l'une des rares qui arrivent à nous tenir un minimum. Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'on peut être infernal, loin de là. Absolument pas.) _

_On n'hésite pas à la spammer de messages/lui dédier des OS plus ou moins débiles en son honneur! Cassez-lui la messagerie! Je veux du bruit, du sang de la guerre! (enfin peut-être pas...)_

 _Donc, voici un UA Policier comme je les aime, avec en personnage principal Hawks et Endeavor. Pour la blague, cet OS devait être court.  
_

 _Sauf que sa première partie fait 12 000 mots. Ah oui._

 _Enfin bref, j'ai l'habitude à force..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **A brûle-pourpoint : première partie.**

Le commissaire Enji Todoroki était un homme sévère, le genre de type à l'autorité indiscutable qui ne valait pas mieux emmerder. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était encore capable de faire, mais la simple mention de son regard incendiaire faisait frissonner les plus hardis d'entre eux. Il avait tout vu, tout fait, et avait résolu suffisamment d'enquêtes pour remplir la première moitié des geôles de la prison de Tokyo, et pour envoyer la seconde moitié à la potence. Meurtre, disparition, histoire de vengeance et d'héritage, Enji avait certainement dû s'occuper des affaires les plus sanglantes et les plus horrifiantes, et ce sans sourciller ou même essuyer un haut-le-cœur.

En résumé : le commissaire était aussi effrayant que doué dans son domaine, et ce n'était pas un énième meurtre qui allait le perturber.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

On l'avait appelé à l'instant pour lui signaler une « mort dans d'étranges circonstances » dans la salle de réception d'un musée récent en plein cœur de la ville. Le propriétaire avait visiblement organisé tout ça en l'honneur d'une nouvelle exposition, mais Enji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans l'air. Tout d'abord, parce que les invités de cette fameuse réception était fort peu nombreux pour un musée de cette allure. Et ensuite, parce que le corps du fameux propriétaire lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

« Kai Chisaki monsieur, il semblerait qu'il ait été tué par empoisonnement, expliqua Naomasa d'un ton professionnel. Quant aux suspects, ils sont au nombre de 7, et attendent actuellement dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Voilà une bien petite réception, grommela Enji en s'approchant du cadavre de Chisaki. Une idée sur le type de poison utilisé ?

\- Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas sûr mais… D'après le témoignage d'un des suspects, Chisaki se serait effondré d'un seul coup en convulsant avant de ne plus bouger. L'autopsie nous révélera le moyen d'administration.

\- Bien… Il était le directeur de ce musée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, la réception était pour ce… Tableau. Je ne sais pas vous, mais il me met mal à l'aise. »

Enji leva la tête pour observer ledit tableau qui devait être exposé à la suite de cette réception. Il comprit rapidement le ressenti de Naomasa quant à la peinture. Presque aussi haute que lui, elle dégageait quelque chose de malsain, d'effrayant : la scène sur le tableau représentait un ensemble de personnes à moitié nues et en mauvais état qui hurlaient – certainement de douleur ou de peur –, accompagnées de lambeaux de chairs putréfiées pendaient jusqu'à toucher le sol, et le corps était parfois recouvert d'une épaisse croûte noire. Ils étaient entassés les uns sur les autres pour former une sorte de monticule de macchabées sur laquelle un médecin de la peste se tenait, outils dans les mains. Le médecin semblait comme le fixer à travers son masque, impassible devant la douleur des malades qu'il piétinait. En soit le dessin et les détails étaient bons, les expressions étaient incroyablement réalistes et les couleurs sombres collaient parfaitement avec le style, mais la scène en elle-même était d'un mauvais goût morbide tel qu'Enji ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace devant le tableau. Il fallait avoir un grain pour peindre ce genre de chose, et l'être encore plus pour vouloir l'acheter.

« Ce… truc, à un nom ? demanda t'il avec dégoût.

\- « _Purge à la peste noire_ », je crois, par un artiste inconnu. Charmant.

\- En effet… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler art, fit le commissaire en détournant les yeux. Qui sont les suspects ?

\- Alors, nous avons : Hari « Chronostasis » Kurono, le bras droit de Chisaki. Il semblait très attaché à son supérieur, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il aurait pu le tuer pour pouvoir prendre sa place.

\- Hm, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de glorieux, d'être directeur d'un musée…

\- Nemuri « Midnight » Kayama, actionnaire de ce musée, et fervente visiteur. Je crois qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien Chisaki… La relation entre ces deux là est pour le moment inconnue.

\- Hm, il serait facile de partir sur l'hypothèse de l'amante jalouse.

\- Effectivement, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça… Ensuite, nous avons Tobita « Gentle Criminal » Danjuro , un collectionneur d'art qui aime bien écrire des articles sur internet.

\- Une sorte de journaliste 2.0 ?

\- Non, je crois que c'est encore autre chose… soupira Naomasa. Mais nous l'avons, notre journaliste, et vous verrez que c'est un drôle d'oiseau. »

Enji fronça les sourcils, mais le policier poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question.

« On a un certain… Sir Nighteye, qui travaille dans la finance je crois. Un simple invité, mais je vous avoue qu'il me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Sir Nighteye ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… réfléchit le commissaire.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, c'est un gros bonnet dans le monde de la finance. Enfin, continuons… On a Shigaraki Tomura, qui s'est présenté comme un ami de Chisaki. Vous verrez, mais il me paraît sacrément suspect celui-là…

\- Pas de précipitation.

\- Oui, pardonnez-moi… Ensuite, on a Tensei « Ingénium » Iida, un jeune actionnaire lui aussi. Enfin, c'est aussi le fils du patron de l'industrie de voiture « Ingénium », mais…

\- … Intéressant. Et le septième ?

\- Quant au dernier, c'est notre oiseau de journaliste, un certain… « Raven », mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas son vrai nom.

\- … Ces journalistes ne veulent pas garder leur nez dans leurs affaires ? grommela Enji avec mauvaise humeur. Ça va encore faire scandale… »

Le commissaire ne portait pas _vraiment_ les journalistes dans son cœur. Il les trouvait fouineurs, agaçants, horriblement bavards et bien trop curieux pour leur sécurité. Le moindre potin, la moindre petite information et ils se jetaient dessus comme des charognards affamés sur une carcasse, prêt à user et user de leur technique fourbe pour gratter l'os jusqu'à la moelle afin d'écrire l'article le plus atterrant possible. Non, Enji n'appréciait pas les journalistes, et il en avait connu suffisamment pour comprendre _comment_ ils pouvaient fonctionner. Il poussa un soupir à l'idée de devoir échanger des paroles avec ces créatures infernales, et il espérait que celui-là ne soit pas comme ceux qu'il avait pu croiser dernièrement.

« Bon, allons voir les suspects… Je veux les voir avant leur voyage jusqu'au poste pour l'interrogatoire. Certains signes se doivent d'être recueilli _frais_ … »

Naomasa hocha la tête, et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Enji s'avança, le regard sombre, entra dans la pièce et inspecta la moindre petite réaction des suspects qui pouvait lui donner une idée, ou même une petite indication sur qui il devait secouer en premier. Son entrée avait figé la plupart des suspects qui répondaient aux questions des policiers, et il nota avec une certaine satisfaction les petits coups d'œil en coin que lui lançaient certains d'entre eux. Pour l'un, c'était de la curiosité, pour l'autre c'était de la crainte… Une réaction normale en somme, mais qui pouvait s'expliquer par beaucoup de choses. Et il y avait les autres, plus calme et pour qui son entrée n'avait pas semblé perturber plus que ça. Intéressant…

« Où est le journaliste ? demanda t'il.

\- Oh, c'est le blond dans le fond qui harcèle Sansa. Quand je vous disais que c'était un drôle d'oiseau… »

Enji tourna la tête et son corps se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'énergumène qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Des journalistes, il en avait connu des tonnes : des malsains, des timides, des qui étaient prêt à tout, d'autres qui ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce métier. Mais là, Enji le savait, il était tombé sur le pire journaliste possible, celui qui hantait ses cauchemars et qui ne lâchaient une affaire qu'après avoir aspiré le moindre petit détail croustillant. Un bon journaliste selon certains, mais un véritable vautour à cervelle de moineau pour lui.

Ce « Raven » n'était pas _un_ journaliste, mais il était _son_ journaliste.

« Hawks… » gronda t'il en sentant la colère lui monter au nez.

Hawks, ou encore le mec qui s'amusait à lui coller aux chaussures dès qu'il apprenait qu'il était sur une affaire plus ou moins sanglante. Hawks, ou le type qui se mettait dans des situations pas possibles parce qu'il fourrait son nez partout. Hawks, ou le petit gars qui avait failli y perdre les plumes un nombre incalculable de fois, et qu'Enji avait dû sauver _un nombre incalculable de fois_. Cependant – et il préférait s'immoler vivant que de l'avouer à voix haute – la réciproque était plus ou moins vraie. Hawks l'avait pas mal aidé dans certaines affaires, et son implication plus ou moins volontaire lui avait souvent été une grande aide. Donc, pas n'importe quel journaliste non.

Ça allait chauffer.

« Je dois parler à un certain Raven, appela t'il en essayant de garder son calme. Où est-il ?

\- C'est moi monsieur ! »

Hawks venait de se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres, et ce dernier s'agrandit alors qu'il reconnaissait peu à peu le commissaire. Enji avait beau lui offrir son regard le plus effrayant – celui qui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse – Hawks semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, et il se contenta de se diriger vers lui avec son air d'éternel satisfait sur le visage. Enji se promit de lui faire ravaler son sourire insolent. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient, Hawks et lui, mais _jamais_ il ne lui avait encore fait un coup pareil.

« Vous souhaitez me voir, monsieur le commissaire ? jubila le journaliste.

\- J'ai _quelques questions_ à vous poser… Tsukaushi, il y a un endroit où je peux l'interroger ? »

Naomasa lui désigna une porte dans un coin de la pièce, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le couloir du musée. Enji dut inspirer un grand coup, avant de se tourner vers Hawks pour le fusiller de son regard incendiaire que le caractérisait si bien. Mais Hawks était Hawks, et il ne paraissait pas plus affecté que ça. Au contraire, il semblait même trouver ça « _amusant_ ».

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous là ? siffla Enji avec colère. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois t'avoir dans les pattes à chaque affaire ? Tu n'as pas d'autres articles plus _intéressants_ à écrire ?

\- Ne t'enflamme pas Endeavor ! sourit le journaliste. Je t'assure que je ne t'embêterai pas.

\- C'est monsieur le commissaire pour toi.

\- Oh tu me blesses mon petit cœur… Moi qui étais sûr que tu serais heureux de me voir… »

Le jeune homme avait gonflé ses joues en une moue boudeuse, et il le dévisageait comme si il venait de le vexer. De le _vexer_! Ce sale gamin insolent… Enji dut puiser dans toute sa patience pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et le secouer comme un prunier. Non seulement il se foutait clairement de lui, mais en plus il ne paraissait pas prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un gamin insolent, suicidaire et stupide, voilà ce qu'il était. Et qui essayait de le faire culpabiliser en le fixant de son regard de chiot battu.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça fonctionne !

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien… souffla t'il avec un calme dangereux. Tu es sur une scène de crime.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Hawks, je te signale que tu fais partie des suspects. Que si tu continues à merder comme tu sais si bien le faire, tu pourrais finir par te faire coffrer pour meurtre !

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Il allait avoir un deuxième meurtre ce soir. Enji devait être masochiste pour montrer un minimum d'intérêt envers cette infernale cervelle de moineau. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il avait un réel intérêt pour lui mais… Il poussa un long soupir. Très long. Et Hawks comprit qu'il était peut-être allé loin cette fois-ci car son sourire se fana un petit peu, et il afficha un visage un peu plus sérieux. Ou du moins essaya, car le commissaire pouvait encore voir l'ombre d'un rictus sur ses lèvres.

« Cette fois-ci, je t'assure que ce n'est pas de ma faute, tenta t'il de se dédouaner en levant les mains. J'ai juste réussi à me procurer une invitation pour écrire un article sur ce musée, voilà tout !

\- … Hawks…

\- … Bon, ok, pas pour écrire un article sur le musée. Vois-tu, Chisaki – ou Overhaul devrais-je dire – est un mec influent et… Ce n'est pas un mystère, mais il trempait dans des activités plus ou moins légales tu vois. Enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais… Sérieusement, lui ? Ouvrir un musée ? C'était trop gros pour que je ne m'y intéresse pas. »

Enji comprit maintenant pourquoi la tête de Chisaki lui disait quelque chose. _Overhaul_. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler comme étant un gros morceau de la mafia japonaise, et des rumeurs couraient comme quoi il avait été un pilier phare dans des histoires de passations de drogues et de trafic d'organe. Lui n'avait jamais été mis sur l'affaire, mais un bon nombre de ses collègues s'étaient arrachés les cheveux alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver la moindre preuve pour l'inculper dans ces affaires morbides. Et maintenant, le voilà assassiné dans son propre musée, en compagnie de 7 personnes plus ou moins liées à lui.

Il fallait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait un lien entre tout ceci.

« Ce ne sont que des _rumeurs_ , démentit Enji tout en notant ces informations dans un coin de sa tête. Tu vas me dire que tu as infiltré une réception juste en te basant sur des rumeurs ?

\- C'est un peu le concept de mon métier. Et ne vient pas me dire qu'un mec qui est surveillé par la police, qui invite 6 personnes dans son musée pas plus intéressant que ça pour une œuvre d'art glauque à souhait, ce n'est pas étrange ? »

Le commissaire ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas discuter de cela avec Hawks étant donné que ce dernier était lui-même un suspect, bien qu'il soit persuadé que ce fichu gamin n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre. Il était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

« … Bref, retourne avec les autres suspects. J'en ai assez entendu.

\- … Tu ne me poses pas plus de questions que ça ? Je pensais que tu allais faire ton show, tu sais celui de mec qu'il ne faut pas emmerder.

\- Hawks… »

Le journaliste lui fit un grand sourire, et retourna dans la pièce en laissant Enji seul. Cette affaire n'allait pas être facile, surtout si un patron de la mafia japonaise était impliqué, et encore plus si Hawks était dans le coup. Il le connaissait suffisamment, et il était persuadé que cette cervelle de moineau avait flairé quelque chose. La question était donc : quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà une idée de qui avait effectué le meurtre ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, quelles allaient être les conséquences de ce meurtre ? Si ce Chisaki était réellement en lien avec la mafia japonaise, l'annonce de sa mort allait provoquer de gros mouvements.

A moins que cette mort soit préméditée par cette même mafia, et alors…

Enji passa une main sur son visage, persuadé que cette affaire n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il sentait qu'il allait passer plusieurs nuits blanches…

* * *

01h26, Enji était toujours réveillé, assis dans le salon de son appartement. Cela faisait plus d'un jour depuis le meurtre, et il attendait encore les résultats de l'autopsie. En tant normale elles mettaient plusieurs heures à arriver – si le meurtre avait lieu le soir, il avait en général les résultats le lendemain matin – mais il attendait encore. Et ça commençait à l'agacer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça traînait autant, et il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir de magouille avec une disparition de corps, des menaces ou tout simplement une destruction du corps en question. C'était un point précieux pour l'enquête, et il fallait qu'il sache _quand_ et _comment_ était mort Chisaki.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait, c'était que sans le résultat exact de l'autopsie, il ne pouvait pas interroger les 7 suspects sur ce meurtre. Il lui fallait une preuve que Chisaki n'était pas mort d'une bête crise cardiaque ou d'il ne savait quelle cause naturelle avant de leur faire subir un interrogatoire, sinon il pouvait se retrouver avec de sérieux problèmes sur le dos… Pour le moment il avait déjà un cadavre, une enquête et une cervelle de moineau qui commençait à lui chauffer le système, il n'avait pas besoin de poursuite judiciaire en plus.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et il s'empressa de répondre avec hâte :

« Commissaire Todoroki, je vous écoute.

\- _Monsieur le commissaire_ , fit la voix de Naomasa à l'appareil. _Nous avons des nouvelles de l'autopsie_.

\- Enfin… souffla t'il. Et donc ?

\- _Chisaki est mort d'un empoisonnement par cyanure, avec u_ _ne dose_ _suffisamment puissante pour terrasser un cheval… Le poison aurait été mélangé avec le champagne._

\- Donc on est bel et bien sur un meurtre.

\- _Affirmatif. La mort serait survenue à 23h34, ce qui correspond avec le témoignage des suspects. Nous ne savons pas encore si le poison était dans la bouteille ou dans le verre, si bien qu'il est difficile de savoir si il s'agit d'un meurtre prémédité ou…_

\- Comment ça ? s'agaça Enji en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Il semblerait qu'aucun invité n'ait touché à son verre, monsieur le commissaire. Le seul verre ayant été consommé est celui de Chisaki._ »

La mâchoire d'Enji se contracta alors que son cerveau tournait à toute allure pour trouver une explication décente à cette histoire. Chisaki était le seul à avoir bu ? Pourquoi ? Il y avait plusieurs raisons à ça : soit l'empoisonneur avait mis le cyanure directement dans la bouteille dans l'espoir de faire au moins un mort et – comble du hasard, mais il ne croyait pas au hasard, surtout dans le cadre d'un empoisonnement – tous les invités avaient mystérieusement décidé de ne pas boire, soit le poison avait été mis directement dans le verre et…

Ça ne tenait pas debout.

Dans tous les cas, ça ne tenait pas debout. Si personne n'avait bu, c'est que certains d'entre eux _savaient_ qu'il allait y avoir un empoisonnement… L'empoisonneur, et d'autres. Donc il y avait des complices. Seigneur, tout ceci allait s'avérer compliqué.

« _Ah, et il y a encore autre chose…_

\- Eh bien, annoncez, grommela t'il.

\- _Chisaki semblait garder dans son… musée quelques œuvres particulièrement onéreuses, voyez-vous. Pour sa collection personnelle. Et il se trouve que l'une d'elle a été volée._ »

Voilà qui changeait la donne, songea Enji en s'asseyant dans son canapé. Mais alors qu'il était encore au téléphone, un grincement attira son attention, suivit d'une sorte de grattement, comme si on essayait d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

« Une seconde Naomasa, je crois que j'ai de la visite… »

Il attrapa son pistolet qu'il gardait toujours prêt de lui en échange du téléphone, et s'avança doucement vers la source du bruit à pas de loup. Il vit avec stupeur la porte-fenêtre de son balcon s'ouvrir – il était au troisième étage tout de même ! – et il commença à viser quand…

Quand il reconnut Hawks passer par la porte comme si de rien n'était, visiblement très fier de sa petite escalade.

« _Commissaire ?_ appela la voix de Naomosa par téléphone. _Tout va bien ?_ »

Enji fit signe à Hawks de ne pas dire un mot, et il reprit le téléphone non sans fusiller l'intrus du regard. Qui se comportait comme si il était chez lui, au passage. Monsieur ne se gênait pas pour aller dans sa cuisine et pour se faire chauffer de l'eau chaude.

« Tout va bien, j'ai juste été surpris par un gros pigeon qui essayait d'entrer chez moi », marmonna t'il en regardant la cervelle de moineau fouiller dans ses placards. A l'entente de l'insulte, Hawks arrêta ses recherches pour protester, mais l'œillade d'Enji lui intima de ne pas en rajouter. Il recommença donc ses fouilles avec un air affligé collé sur le visage. Mais c'est qu'il ne manquait pas d'air !

« _Un pigeon, à cette heure-là… ? Enfin bref, je vous disais qu'un tableau avait été volé, et pas n'importe lequel._

\- J'imagine que ça doit être une toile qui vaut cher…

\- _Monsieur, la quatrième version de « Le Cri » d'Edward Munch a été volé. Il vaut plus de 100 millions de dollars._ »

Enji sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il savait qu'il existait cinq versions de ce tableau, trois appartenaient à des musées, une à un acheteur anonyme et le dernier n'était qu'une simple lithographie qui se trouvait à Berlin. Donc par déduction, cet acheteur anonyme qui avait déboursé plus de 100 millions de dollars en 2012 n'était autre que Chisaki.

Il allait avoir besoin d'un remontant.

« Tu es bien sûr et certain que ce n'est pas une copie ? Et qu'il a été volé ?

\- _Sûr et certain monsieur, on a vérifié. C'est Joi Irinaka, un proche de Chisaki en charge du musée qui nous a signalé le vol peu de temps après le meurtre. Il nous a montré le contrat de vente et le certificat d'authentification… Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer d'ailleurs, il était furieux et n'arrêtait pas de répéter que_ _les misérables profiteurs_ _allai_ _en_ _t payer._ »

Un bruit le fit se retourner, et il put voir Hawks faire il-ne-savait-quoi avec ses tasses. Visiblement, il paraissait très, _très_ intéressé par cet échange… Normalement il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait Naomasa, mais il n'était jamais trop sûr avec lui. Il recula donc et lui lança un nouveau regard noir, lui promettant de s'occuper de lui quand il en aurait fini.

« Les profiteurs… Les invités ?

\- _Très certainement_.

\- Donc pour lui, le vol aurait eu lieu pendant la réception.

\- _C'est possible. Après, de là à dire que l'un des invités est le voleur… Il est possible que ce soit deux choses distinctes, non ?_

\- Écoute… il baissa la voix pour ne pas que le fouineur qui occupait sa cuisine puisse l'entendre : un homme possiblement en lien avec la mafia japonaise se fait empoisonner au cyanure, et au même moment on lui vole un tableau d'une valeur de plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars ? Ce serait un hasard particulièrement impressionnant… Il y a forcément un lien avec ce vol et ce meurtre…

\- _… vous ne croyez pas au_ _x_ _coïncidence_ _s_ _, je sais. Je vous rappelle lorsque j'ai du nouveau alors._

\- Bien. Et convoque les suspects pour demain matin 9h, je pense qu'ils vont avoir des choses à dire.

\- _Bien monsieur le commissaire, bonne nuit monsieur le commissaire._ »

Et il raccrocha, laissant Enji s'affaler sur le canapé de son petit salon. Un meurtre, 7 suspects potentiellement tous coupables – sauf un à la limite – et maintenant un vol ? C'était une blague. Une vaste blague destinée à le rendre fou, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Hawks, puisque tu es là, apporte-moi un verre d'un truc fort, marmonna t'il en fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

\- Noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool n'est pas une solution. »

Nouveau regard noir, et le journaliste finit par accepter de lui apporter un verre – non sans se départir de son sourire insolent. Lui, il avait un truc derrière la tête. Et de toute façon on ne débarquait pas chez les gens à 1 heure et demi du matin par la porte fenêtre du balcon au troisième étage sans avoir un truc derrière la tête. Hawks lui amena son verre – il avait choisi du whisky, il avait finalement un peu de bon goût ce fichu journaliste – et retourna à la cuisine pour aller fouiller dans le frigo cette fois-ci.

Enji n'avait même plus la force de le disputer pour ça.

« Bon, tu vas me dire que ce tu fais ici en pleine nuit ? finit-il par demander avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Quoi, s'indigna Hawks la tête toujours dans le frigo, je ne peux pas te rendre visite tranquillement ?

\- … Tu as débarqué du balcon. J'habite au troisième étage.

\- Eh, je ne trouve pas mes informations en restant les fesses posées sur une chaise moi.

\- … donc tu es ici pour me soutirer des informations sur le meurtre.

\- AH, donc c'est bien un meurtre !

\- … Tu es incroyable, siffla Enji d'une voix sèche. Tu es inculpé dans un meurtre, et toi tout ce que trouves à faire c'est venir me voir pour écrire sur ton torchon qui te sert de journal ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que _ce n'est pas un jeu_ ?

\- Oui papa… »

Cette fois-ci, Enji se sentit exploser. Le sale petit…

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- oh, j'avais oublié, la différence d'âge… murmura Hawks avec une lueur de reproche dans les yeux. C'est donc pour ça que tu tentes de faire comme si je n'existais pas depuis plusieurs jours ? »

Le commissaire poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Pas lorsqu'il avait un meurtre et un vol d'une valeur de plus d'une centaine de million de dollars sur le dos. Pas lorsque Hawks risquait _encore une fois_ de se brûler les ailes pour avoir été trop gourmand.

« Je ne… grommela t'il en essayant de garder son calme. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, du travail et un certain nombre de papiers à remplir.

\- Oui, tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois, et encore la fois d'avant, et la fois d'avant…

\- Je n'avais pas le temps, Hawks, je n'ai jamais le temps ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait _obligé_ de se justifier auprès de lui ? Il n'avait pas particulièrement de compte à rendre à Hawks… Enfin, ce serait mentir et se voiler la face, mais Enji n'avait pas la tête à se prendre le chou avec le journaliste. Et pourtant… Il savait qu'il _fallait_ qu'ils discutent un jour ou un autre.

« Non, tu ne prends jamais le temps, nuance, murmura le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos. Des fois je viens à me demander si je ne suis pas un simple passe-temps pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mais c'est fini ce comportement de mélodrame grec ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ce soir !

\- Et moi je continue de dire qu'il faut qu'on en parle, le coupa t'il sèchement. Maintenant, sinon tu vas encore te défiler.

\- Je ne me défile pas.

\- Non ? Vraiment ? C'est à se demander qui est l'aîné ici… On couche ensemble depuis plusieurs mois sans jamais parler de ce que se passe entre nous et tu as toujours un bon prétexte bon changer de sujet quand je veux en parler, mais monsieur _ne se défile pas_. »

Et voilà. La bombe était posée, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle explose. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su qu'entretenir un semblant de relation avec cet oiseau de malheur était une mauvaise idée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder à ses avances, qu'il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi gentil avec lui, qu'il n'aurait pas dû continuer à l'autoriser à venir chez lui.

Qu'il n'aurait pas dû _s'attacher_ autant à lui.

Mais voilà, le mal était fait et Enji ne savait plus vers quel côté se pencher. Hawks avait l'âge – seigneur, il ne voulait même pas y penser – il avait l'âge d'être son fils. Hawks n'avait rien à faire avec un type comme lui, et Hawks ne devait pas continuer de le fréquenter. C'était pourtant _logique_ , c'était pourtant _compréhensible_ , non ?

Mais Hawks ne comprenait pas. Ou du moins, il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre où était le problème. Et Enji ne savait plus comment le lui expliquer.

« Écoute… souffla t'il d'une voix plus douce. On ne peut pas continuer. Ce n'est pas… Bordel, est-ce que tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est difficile ? Que ce n'est pas… normal, pour toi ? _Que ce n'est pas sain_ ?

\- Tu n'as pas à choisir ce qui est sain pour moi ou non, rétorqua Hawks en se retournant pour le dévisager. Je l'ai choisi de mon plein gré, cette relation. Ne commence pas à t'imaginer que tu m'as forcé ou je-ne-sais-quelle connerie.

\- Là, on est d'accord sur ce point… maugréa Enji ; avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Pardon ? Attend, tu m'accuses _moi_ de t'avoir forcé la main ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Le journaliste fulminait, et Enji se sentit bien minable devant la colère du jeune homme. Encore une fois, ça recommençait. Encore une fois, il n'était pas capable de voir que c'était _lui_ le problème, et non son partenaire. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à régler ça, il allait encore avoir de besoin d'un long travail personnel… Il comprenait pourquoi Hawks était en colère, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas…

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'essaie simplement de te faire comprendre que tu ne devrais pas t'accrocher à moi comme ça.

\- J'ai 24 ans Enji, je sais prendre des décisions par moi-même, siffla Hawks d'un ton plus calme. Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres sur la différence d'âge ou sur le fait que tu sois commissaire. Je ne suis pas si naïf que ça, je sais très bien ce que je fais.

\- J'ai plus de 40 ans -

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- … je suis divorcé suite à un mariage catastrophique -

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- … j'ai 4 enfants dont trois qui ne m'adressent plus la parole -

\- Je m'en fiche aussi.

\- … Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne te fiches pas ? s'agaça Enji en fermant les yeux.

\- Toi. »

Le commissaire pencha sa tête en arrière, ne sachant plus quoi faire de lui. Il n'avait pas la force de protester. En fait si il y réfléchissait bien, il était presque _heureux_ de voir Hawks s'accrocher de cette manière au vieux type désagréable qu'il était. Cela devait faire des années et des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, mais voir la petite lueur s'allumer dans les yeux du journaliste lorsqu'il le voyait, voir un petit sourire mutin naître sur ses lèvres quand il s'avançait vers lui pour le sermonner, voir Hawks tout entier se diriger vers lui comme si il était une _bonne personne_ lui _faisait du bien_.

« … Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

\- Pas quand je sais pertinemment que tu refuses toute relation sous prétexte d'avoir été un sale type dans le passé.

\- Hawks, si tu m'avais vu -

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas vu. Par contre je te vois comme tu es maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as pu faire ou être, et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas prêt non plus à en parler. Je sais que je passe pour un égoïste en disant ça, mais tu le dis toi-même non ? Je ne pense qu'à moi.

\- … ça, pour être un sale gamin égoïste… »

Mais Enji ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant la pseudo-déclaration de son imbécile de journaliste. Oui, peut-être pouvait-il se permettre se lâcher un peu prise, pour une fois. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas oublier leur différence d'âge, leur différence de statut et tout ce qui c'était passé avant l'arrivée de Hawks dans sa vie. Il devrait en parler sérieusement avec lui si ils venaient à entretenir une véritable relation… Et aussi établir quelques règles, il connaissait bien trop cette cervelle d'oiseau pour savoir qu'il valait mieux poser les points sur les i rapidement pour ne pas que tout ceci dérape.

Il jeta juste un regard à Hawks, et il lui fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé d'un signe de la main. Il n'allait pas le laisser repartir à 2 heure du matin seul, alors que son appartement était à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'il n'y avait plus de transport en commun. Le visage du journaliste s'éclaira devant l'invitation, et il s'installa confortablement en manquant de renverser son thé sur le meuble. Enji fit la grimace, mais n'intervint pas. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui hurler une nouvelle fois dessus alors qu'ils venaient d'éviter un accrochage violent.

« … Bon, sinon cette enquête… ? C'est quoi cette histoire de tableau ? » demanda t'il avec insolence.

… Le sale gamin.

* * *

« Bonjour monsieur le commissaire. Les suspects sont… Enfin, seuls 4 d'entre eux sont présents, les trois autres n'ont pas pu se déplacer et s'en excusent… »

Il était 10h pile quand Enji fut accueilli par Naomasa au poste de police. Hawks avait passé le reste de la nuit chez lui, si bien qu'ils avaient dû ruser pour ne pas attirer les soupçons en arrivant ensemble au poste de police. Le problème était que le jeune homme était un suspect lui aussi, et que ce serait particulièrement problématique pour lui – plus que pour Hawks – de les voir ensemble. Alors Hawks était parti dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel comme quoi il était convoqué, et avait laissé Enji tout seul dans son appartement de telle façon à ce que personne ne puisse comprendre qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

Peut-être qu'Enji était paranoïaque et qu'il s'inquiétait trop, mais ce n'était pas en commettant des imprudences aussi bêtes qu'il était devenu commissaire de police. Alors même si Hawks râlait ou se moquait de lui, il préférait redoubler de précaution et en faire trop que de jouer les insouciants. Sincèrement, comment ce fichu journaliste avait-il fait pour ne pas se faire bouffer en jouant les imbéciles ?

… Certainement parce qu'il ne faisait _que jouer_ les imbéciles. Enji avait beau l'appeler « cervelle de moineau », Hawks en avait bien plus dans la caboche que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais bien sûr, il ne le lui dirait jamais, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre fanfaronner pendant des semaines et des semaines…

« Tss, c'est un interrogatoire, pas une fichu fête… Tant pis, j'irai directement chez eux, avec un peu de chance on découvrira des choses intéressantes. Qui est là ?

\- Monsieur Kurono, ce… monsieur Nighteye, madame Kayama et ce petit journaliste, Hawks. »

Donc il manquait Tobita, Shigaraki et Iida. Il jetterait un coup d'œil à leurs informations plus tard, il savait déjà à qui il allait s'attaquer ce matin.

\- … Bien. Je vais commencer par le bras droit de Chisaki, dit-il en attrapant la fiche que lui tenant Naomasa, ce Kurono…

\- Vous ne voulez pas expédier le journaliste ?

\- Hm, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'apprenne grand-chose, mais je préfère le garder pour la fin… Ça lui fera les pieds d'attendre encore. »

Non, il ne se vengeait _absolument pas_ de la petite scène de la veille. Absolument pas. Le policier hocha la tête et tourna les talons, laissant Enji se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Ce Kurono, ou « Chronostasis », aurait certainement des choses à dire. Mais il savait d'ores et déjà que cet interrogatoire n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il avait simplement croisé son regard lors de la découverte du cadavre… la fermeté et la froideur qu'il avait pu lire prouvait que ce type n'était pas un rigolo, et qu'il n'allait pas être facilement impressionné par la pression psychologique. De plus, Enji n'avait aucune information concernant cet homme, le vide de son dossier était presque étrange… Cet interrogatoire n'allait pas être des plus simple, non.

Mais qui ne tentait rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Enji s'installa dans la salle d'interrogatoire et jeta un coup d'œil à au miroir derrière lequel se cachaient Naomasa et Sansa. Enfin, un policier amena le premier suspect, et la séance put commencer.

« … Habile, de nous convoquer à 9h pour ensuite nous faire attendre sans aucun indice… J'imagine que cela doit bien marcher chez certaines personnes ? fit Kurono en guise de salutation.

\- Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur…

\- Disons que j'aime me renseigner. »

La joute avait à peine commencé que la tension était déjà omniprésente dans la petite pièce. Le ton du suspect était beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas comprendre qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'interrogatoire… Après dans quel contexte, Enji demandait à le savoir.

« Vous êtes donc monsieur Hari Kurono, sous-directeur du musée de feu Chisaki, n'est pas ?

\- … C'est bien cela. »

Enji ne montra rien, mais il avait pu déceler une minuscule contraction de la mâchoire de Kurono après avoir dit le nom de Chisaki. Intéressant… Il fit mine de relire sa feuille, laissant un blanc s'installer entre eux avant de reprendre :

« Naturellement, vous étiez auprès de lui au moment de sa mort… Pouvez-vous me donner votre emplacement exact, et celle des autres invités ?

\- J'étais à sa droite, à quelques mètres de lui seulement. Quant aux autres invités, je ne saurai dire mais… Je me souviens que cet insupportable journaliste n'arrêtait pas de vouloir lui poser des questions. Il tournait autour de lui comme une mouche…

\- Comme beaucoup de journalistes en soit. Les autres ?

\- Il y avait ce… Shigaraki aussi, qui était à une distance raisonnable de monsieur Chisaki mais je me souviens qu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. C'était… Perturbant. »

Nouvelle mimique, presque imperceptible, pendant la mention de Shigaraki. Ce Kurono était incroyablement doué pour cacher ses émotions, mais Enji était bien plus fort que lui pour les déceler. Visiblement, il était agacé. Il tentait de feindre une forme d'ignorance et de détachement, mais quelque chose le titillait au point de laisser échapper quelques ressentis…

« Vous étiez proche de Chisaki j'imagine. »

Mimique, moment de blanc. Ce n'était pas une question et Enji espérait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne le voyais que durant ses venues au musée, et je m'occupais principalement de l'organisation de ce dernier.

\- Donc vous ne le connaissiez que dans le cadre du travail.

\- Absolument. »

Ce type était décidément très fort. Cependant, Enji n'était pas dupe, et il comptait bien creuser un peu plus.

« Donc je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ce vol de tableau…

\- En effet, j'espère que la police mettra tout en œuvre afin de le récupérer… grinça l'homme. Ce serait une grande perte pour notre musée, vous comprenez ?

\- Absolument, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Mais dites-moi, pensez-vous que le voleur pourrait avoir un lien avec le meurtrier de Chisaki ? »

Cette fois-ci, Kurono contracta la mâchoire un peu plus longtemps, et ses yeux brillèrent de colère pendant une fraction de seconde. A chaque mention de Chisaki, il semblait perdre patience, mais Enji n'arrivait pas encore à déceler pourquoi. Sa mort aurait-elle un impact particulier sur lui ? Ou sur autre chose… Il avait toujours en tête cette théorie comme quoi Chisaki et « Overhaul » étaient une seule et même personne. Mais quelque chose le froissait : Kurono paraissait plus embêté par le vol du tableau que par la mort de son supérieur… On pouvait donc supposer que – si il avait organisé cet assassinat – Kurono n'avait pas prévu de voir le tableau disparaître.

Mais pourquoi le tuer ?

« Je n'en doute pas, il y a de fortes chances que _monsieur_ Chisaki se soit fait tuer dans ce but là, répliqua Kurono en insistant sur le mot « _monsieur_ ».

\- Un simple meurtre dans le but d'effectuer un vol ? s'étonna faussement Enji. On parle tout de même d'un… bête tableau.

\- Un _bête_ tableau qui valait plusieurs millions de dollars, monsieur le commissaire…

\- Hm, de ce point de vue… »

Non, ce n'était pas la valeur du tableau elle-même qui frustrait Kurono, car il n'avait pas réagi plus que ça à son ignorance. Au contraire, il avait simplement pris un ton un peu plus supérieur, comme pour se moquer de sa bêtise. Il laissa un nouveau blanc s'installer pendant qu'il triait les informations dans son esprit. Il avait presque haché le mot « _monsieur_ » pour insister dessus, presque pour lui rappeler que ce mot existait.

« Hm, je vois. Mais dites-moi… Le nom « Overhaul » vous dit-il quelque chose ?

\- Je pense l'avoir déjà entendue, mais… N'est-ce pas le nom d'un criminel ?

\- C'est à peu près ça. Chisaki et lui étaient plutôt proches, non ?

\- _Monsieur_ Chisaki était un homme honnête, je ne vois pas quel lien il pourrait avoir avec ce… criminel.

\- … Monsieur Kurono, je crois que vous m'avez mal compris… souffla doucement Enji ; déterminé à tenter le tout pour le tout. La police connaît déjà le lien entre Overhaul et Chisaki. Chisaki _est_ Overhaul, et vous le savez très bien. Quant à vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un simple bras droit, un bête larbin destiné à faire les tâches ingrates pendant que votre patron s'en met plein les poches. Peut-être étiez-vous au courant, peut-être que non, mais je peux concevoir que travailler dans un simple musée avec un homme aussi égoïste que Chisaki est éprouvant… Il est facile de deviner l'histoire : fatigué, vous décidez de tuer Chisaki afin de vous venger, et vous organisez le vol pour ensuite -

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous couper, mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu plus de respect pour le défunt, persifla Kurono. De plus, _monsieur_ Chisaki était un très bon supérieur, et il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect comme vous le faites maintenant. L'homme que vous êtes en train de décrire ne ressemble en aucun cas à _monsieur_ Chisaki, je peux vous l'assurer. Je n'aurai jamais _osé_ poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur lui sans son accord.

\- Donc vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

\- Jamais de la vie. »

Enji hocha la tête et sourit intérieurement. Il avait trouvé le point qui faisait mal, et comptait bien en jouer encore un peu. Toutefois, il devait avouer que la tirade du suspect était étrangement convaincante. Il avait parlé d'une voix très calme, mais les sifflements et la lueur de colère prouvait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Quoi qu'il en dise, ce Kurono était plus attaché à Chisaki, mais… Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi Chisaki avait été assassiné, et par qui. Quoi qu'il était facile d'éliminer Kurono, la passion qu'il venait de montrer pour le soi-disant directeur du musée lui offrait un bon alibi. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il se préoccupait plus du vol que du meurtre, mais il s'était trompé…

« … Je vois, pardonnez-moi, déclara Enji d'une voix neutre. Je ne faisais qu'établir une théorie.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de parler à brûle-pourpoint, rétorqua Kurono. J'espère tout de même que vous allez faire preuve d'un peu plus de sérieux pour retrouver le meurtrier de mon supérieur… »

Encore le ton hautain. Mais si Enji n'était pas stupide, Kurono ne l'était pas non plus… Et il était clair qu'il tentait de l'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose. Il ne lui avait absolument rien appris, tout en faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tué Chisaki. Il sortait de l'enquête, sans pour autant chercher à aider la police.

Un simple commissaire serait tombé dans le panneau, et l'aurait marqué innocent, mais Enji n'était _pas_ un simple commissaire. Cependant il devait avouer que Kurono jouait parfaitement son jeu : même en se triturant l'esprit, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner totalement… Il allait avoir besoin d'autres informations pour réussir à le coincer. Là, il n'allait rien lui apprendre de plus : il était bien trop dévoué à Chisaki pour laisser échapper quoi que ce soit. Il continua de poser quelques questions banales : comment et quand Chisaki s'était effondré, si il avait vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui paraissait inhabituel, ou encore si il avait une idée de qui avait pu voler le tableau et tuer le directeur du musée. Il demanda même si il avait des ennemis – ce qui aurait pu expliquer le meurtre – mais à chaque fois Kurono répondait par des bribes de phrases courtes, ou par des réponses négatives.

« … Et dites-moi, avez-vous bu ou ne serait-ce que goûter le verre de champagne qui vous était offert ? demanda t'il en dernier.

\- Je ne bois jamais durant mon travail, monsieur. »

Ce qui était… logique, dans un sens. Bien. Pas plus d'information que ça, ça ne servait à rien de continuer l'interrogatoire… et Enji savait que ce type ne marchait pas à la pression. Il était temps d'en finir.

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. On vous rappellera si besoin, merci pour votre coopération.

\- Mais de rien, monsieur le commissaire… »

Enji le raccompagna à la porte, et chuchota quelques mots au policier qui attendait avant de se rasseoir dans la salle. Le menton posé sur ses mains et les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre durant cet échange. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… Il paraissait incroyablement dévoué à Chisaki, mais Kurono n'avait montré aucun signe de tristesse à la mention de sa mort, juste de… et bien d'agacement. Il était furieux devant le vol du tableau, mais n'avait pas cherché à donner des indications ou à l'aider à retrouver le voleur. Il s'était contenté de répondre aux questions, comme un parfait robot qui récitait un texte. Il n'avait fait aucune vague, et avait simplement montré son dégoût pour Hawks et Shigaraki… Comme pour expédier cet interrogatoire au plus vite.

Il était incroyablement perplexe.

« Naomasa, quel est ton avis sur ce Kurono ? demanda soudainement Enji en rouvrant les yeux.

\- _… Eh bien…_ fit la voix en résonnant dans la pièce à travers les haut-parleurs, _je n'arrive pas à comprendre quel rôle il a dans cette affaire. Il a l'air tellement… détaché. Mais naturel. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti._

\- Mais il n'a pas dit la vérité non plus… Du moins, il n'a fait que dire des évidences.

\- _C'est… vrai. Le seul passage intéressant est le moment où il s'est agacé, mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi…_

\- Il m'a simplement fait remarquer que je manquais de respect à un mort… et m'a assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Et si il avait une idée du meurtrier… ? murmura t'il pour lui-même.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- Rien, j'aimerais parler à… zut, Sir Nighteye je crois.

\- _Je vous l'envoie,_ _et… Une seconde._ »

Un silence, puis la voix reprit :

« _On vient d'avoir confirmation : seul Chisaki a touché au contenu de son verre,_ _les autres n'ont même pas posé les lèvres sur le rebord._ _Chose étrange, car il n'y avait que le verre de Chisaki qui contenait du poison._ »

Ça, c'était intéressant. Embêtant, mais intéressant. Il serait facile de dire que ce meurtre était en fait un meurtre organisé, cependant la présence de Hawks annulait cette théorie. A moins que son stupide journaliste ne se soit incrusté dans leur petite « murder party » sans savoir ce qui allait se passer…

Ce qui était très certainement le cas.

Enji poussa un long soupir et se fit la réflexion que ce Kurono n'avait pas tort sur un point : cela ne servait à rien de tirer des conclusions à brûle-pourpoint. Étant donné la complexité de cette affaire, il valait mieux éplucher consciencieusement chaque mot, chaque tique de ses suspects avant de choisir – ou de trouver – la meilleure solution. Et pour lui, la meilleure solution était la vérité, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et il se força à se re-concentrer pour accueillir le prochain suspect. Il tira la feuille contenant les informations sur ce dernier, et fut toujours aussi contrarié de voir qu'il y ait aussi peu d'informations sur ce « Nighteye ». Ce qui était le cas de Kurono d'ailleurs. Et de Chisaki.

« _Monsieur le commissaire… Je crois qu'on vous attend._ »

Enki hocha la tête et il donna l'autorisation d'entrer d'une voix forte. Peut-être aurait-il dû espacer les interrogatoires, parce qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à tous les enchaîner sans attraper de migraine. Il le savait, on allait lui retourner le cerveau.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir, monsieur le commissaire… fit la voix de Nighteye en entrant dans la pièce.

\- En effet, grommela t'il sans même lui accorder un regard. Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Pardon ? »

Enji releva la tête si rapidement qu'il put entendre sa nuque craquer. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui – une espèce de blondinet aux reflets verts parfaitement écœurant et à la silhouette d'une brindille – le toisait d'un regard hautain à tel point qu'il sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui. Il rêvait, ou ce type le prenait de haut dans _sa_ salle d'interrogatoire ?

« Je me répète, déclara Nighteye très calmement, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Regardez donc. »

Il lui tendit une espèce de badge avec marqué « Naicho » en lettre métallique, et Enji s'empressa de s'en emparer pour le détailler minutieusement, incapable d'en croire ses yeux.

Ce mec, l'un des suspects, cette espèce d'asperge qui le regardait comme on regarderait une fourmi au sol faisait partie des Services Secrets Japonais. _Rien que ça._

On se fichait de lui.

« … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t'il en posant le badge sur la table d'un geste sec. Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme vous fait-il dans une affaire de meurtre ?

\- … Vous avez de la chance, l'information sera rapidement divulguée, alors je peux donc vous en faire part…

\- Crachez le morceau.

\- Ce pauvre feu monsieur Chisaki n'était autre qu'Overhaul lui-même, l'un – pour ne pas dire le – plus grand criminel de tout Tokyo. Vous savez, l'homme qui détient les clés de tous les bas-fonds de la ville… »

Il ne s'en serait pas douté tient. Enji passa une main sur son visage et tenta de paraître le plus calme possible. Que Chisaki soit Overhaul OK, c'était une possibilité… Mais qu'un agent du Naicho se retrouve invité à une réception dudit Overhaul ? Il avait beau s'attendre à beaucoup de possibilité, celle-ci était certainement l'une des plus improbables. Il ne savait pas si il devait être rassuré de voir un type des services secrets avec lui, ou si il devait se sentir contrarié de voir ces soit-disant « membres d'élites » méprisants empiéter sur son affaire. Il n'avait fait affaire avec eux que rarement, mais Enji les avait toujours trouvés détestables… Il espérait sincèrement ne pas devoir travailler avec eux…

Enfin, il aurait préféré ne pas les voir tout court.

Mais Naicho ou non, il avait pour devoir d'interroger tous les suspects. Et il comptait bien en savoir plus sur cette stupide blague…

« … Et je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?

\- Ça, je ne peux vous le dire, déclara très simplement l'agent secret. Sur ce, si vous pouviez -

\- Écoutez, souffla Enji en sentant sa patience s'effriter, je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez être : vous êtes l'un des principaux suspects d'une scène de crime, et il est en mon devoir de résoudre ce meurtre – chef de la mafia ou non. Mais je peux toujours vous coffrer pour refus de coopérer si vous insistez autant…

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin de connaître votre rang, monsieur le commissaire…

\- Oh, à moins que ce soit le Naicho lui-même qui soit à l'origine de ce meurtre, ce qui me faciliterait la tâche je dois l'avouer… »

La réflexion fit mouche, car Nighteye daigna s'asseoir non sans redresser ses lunettes d'un geste agacé.

« Nous sommes les Services de Renseignements, pas de stupides chiens de chasses. Si Overhaul devait mourir de notre main, ce serait sous la main de la justice et après avoir répondu de ses crimes, renifla t'il. J'accepte de répondre à vos petites questions, mais rapidement si possible. J'ai du travail.

\- Et moi donc… marmonna Enji. Bien, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous étiez à cette soirée.

\- Pour surveiller Overhaul, évidemment.

\- … J'imagine que vous avez des preuves comme quoi Overhaul et Chisaki sont la même personne… »

Il jouait avec le feu, mais il avait besoin de plus de renseignement que ça. Nighteye soupira et il sortit lentement de sa poche deux photos qu'Enji reconnut comme étant celles de Chisaki. Sur l'une d'elle, on pouvait voir le « directeur de musée » marcher dans la rue comme un citoyen des plus banal, et sur l'autre on pouvait voir Overhaul dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, le visage recouvert d'un masque semblable à celui des anciens médecins de la peste. Il comprenait mieux l'origine de cet hideux tableau… Il attrapa la seule et unique photo du dossier « Kai Chisaki » et il la compara avec les deux autres. Il était difficile de trouver les similitudes entre Overhaul et Chisaki à cause du masque, mais tout portait à croire que c'était bel et bien la même personne.

Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

« J'imagine que vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu tuer ce cher… Overhaul, fit remarquer Enji en posant les photos sur la table.

\- Overhaul avait une multitude d'ennemis, il était plutôt surprenant de le voir encore en liberté. Nous avions pour but de l'arrêter les jours suivants cette réception, mais…

\- Donc, pas d'idée.

\- Shigaraki Tomura serait l'assassin idéal. Cependant – et je vais me répéter – Overhaul avait une multitude d'ennemis…

\- Pourquoi Shigaraki ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre, mais il n'est pas secret que Chisaki et Shigaraki se connaissaient depuis quelques temps déjà…

\- Je vois, répondit Enji en faisant fi du ton supérieur de l'homme. Et j'imagine que vous êtes au courant pour le vol du tableau.

\- Absolument, mais ceci n'est pas de mon ressort. Je ne suis d'aucune aide pour cette affaire. »

Peut-être que si, si monsieur acceptait de suivre cet interrogatoire en bonne et due forme… Mais Enji n'avait pas forcément envie de se frotter avec un agent du Naicho. Pas parce qu'il pouvait perdre son boulot ou il ne savait quoi – qu'ils essayent de toute manière – mais parce qu'il commençait à saturer. Et Nighteye aussi, puisque ce dernier se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la sortie sans même lui demander l'autorisation. En temps normal, Enji lui serait sauté dessus et lui aurait fait son « numéro de Grand Méchant Commissaire » comme disait si bien Hawks, mais il n'avait absolument pas la force de le retenir. Qu'il parte si ça lui chantait, de toute façon il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait pour le moment.

« Une seconde, intervint-il avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, une dernière question.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir touché à votre verre ?

\- … Je n'ai pas pour habitude de boire ce qu'on m'offre, encore moins si cette personne est une personne que je surveille. Sur ce, monsieur le commissaire… Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette enquête. »

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, et Enji dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas balancer une chaise derrière lui. Est-ce qu'une entité supérieure avait décidé de lui faire payer toutes ces conneries depuis sa naissance ? Ou alors tout ceci était une mise en scène et on le filmait discrètement. Au final, heureusement qu'il n'avait à interroger que quatre suspects, sinon il se serait arraché les cheveux avant de pester contre le monde entier. Il poussa un long soupir et tenta de se calmer, avant d'attraper la feuille d'information sur Nemuri Kayama. Il parcourut le papier des yeux rapidement – il n'y avait rien de spécial sur cette jeune femme – lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et relut la ligne plusieurs fois.

Brigade des stups.

Cette jeune femme travaillait elle aussi dans la police. Et elle avait elle aussi été invitée à ce pseudo vernissage. Deux flics, il y avait eu deux flics sur une scène de meurtre et personne n'était intervenu ? Avec un peu de chance, elle avait vu quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à avancer, parce que là, il faisait du sur-place.

« _… monsieur le commissaire ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

\- Oui, tout va bien, marmonna t'il. Je cherche simplement à comprendre pourquoi 2 flics se trouvaient en compagnie d'Overhaul.

\- _A vrai dire… Il y en avait 3._

\- Pardon ?

\- _Tensei Iida est, d'après le dossier, un_ _brigadier qui lutte contre le crime organisé. Quant à sa présence, et bien… J'imagine que vous le saurez quand vous l'interrogerez._ »

Fatigué.

Enji était fatigué, c'était tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Bientôt on allait lui apprendre que Tobita Gentle et Tomura Shigaraki étaient en fait de fervents donateurs à l'UNICEF, que leur présence chez Overhaul était un pur hasard, et que ce dernier s'était en fait suicidé suite à un burn-out.

« Je vais interroger mademoiselle Kayama, souffla t'il. On verra le reste plus tard.

\- _Bien monsieur le commissaire, on vous l'amène._ »

Il continua de lire le dossier de la jeune femme, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait absolument rien à se reprocher. Contrairement à Kurono et cet insupportable Sir Nighteye, elle ne paraissait avoir aucun lien avec le meurtre. Quoi que, on lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins « Chisaki », et qu'elle venait souvent dans le musée pour jeter un coup d'œil aux œuvres qui étaient exposées.

Louche.

Enfin, Kayama arriva et il put commencer son nouvel interrogatoire tranquillement. Pas de Naicho, pas de type suspect au regard glacial et au ton hautain… Non, la jeune femme avait parfaitement « normal ». Mais il avait toujours appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences… Elle s'installa sur la chaise, et patienta calmement qu'Enji prenne la parole.

« Donc, vous êtes mademoiselle Kayama…

\- Appelez-moi Nemuri, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans de plus sinon, soupira la jeune femme.

\- … Certes. Nemuri, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi un membre de la brigade des stups comme vous faisait à une telle réception, et quelle était votre relation avec Chisaki.

\- Vous y allez cash hein ? J'imagine que les deux autres interrogatoires n'étaient pas faciles… Enfin, je vais tout vous dire. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je surveille ce musée, on le soupçonne d'être un lieu de passation de drogue… Je me suis donc fait passer pour une amatrice d'art et tenté d'arracher quelques mots au directeur du musée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus. Enfin, ce Chisaki était à première vue honnête, mais quelque chose me disait de creuser plus…

\- Vous avez bien fait, fit Enji d'une voix lasse. Ce Chisaki n'était autre qu'Overhaul lui-même.

\- … Overhaul ? Le mec qui se moque des services secrets japonais en leur passant sous le nez et en faisait ses petites affaires sans jamais se faire prendre ?

\- C'est bien lui.

\- Oh putain… Ne me dîtes pas que je suis passée à côté de ça… Et dire que j'aurais pu le coincer ! Je savais qu'il avait un lien avec Overhaul, mais de là à imaginer qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un… Aaah, j'enrage ! »

Enji hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il ne pouvait avoir que de la compassion pour la jeune femme, qui avait dû se faire mener par le bout du nez pendant ses périodes d'espionnage. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de se rendre compte qu'on passait à côté du coup de sa vie. Cependant, cette histoire de drogue l'intéressait… Il savait à présent à quoi servait ce musée, et il allait devoir y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez, le devança Nemuri avec une moue, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé dans ce musée, pas la moindre trace de LSD ou de cocaïne. Soit notre informateur nous a menti, soit notre ami Chisaki a nettoyé l'endroit avant que je n'arrive. Si vous dites que cet homme est bel et bien Overhaul, la deuxième proposition me paraît la plus logique.

\- Hm, il est vrai qu'Overhaul n'est pas du genre à faire quelque chose au hasard…

\- Comme par exemple organiser une réception en compagnie de 7 personnes qui n'ont absolument aucun lien avec l'art ?

\- Exactement… »

Enji sourit, content de voir qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde avec la policière. Plus le temps passait, plus cette histoire de réception laissait penser que ça cachait quelque chose. Et maintenant cette histoire de drogue… Overhaul avait-il prévu de vendre ou d'acheter des stupéfiants ? Avait-il organisé tout ceci dans un but commercial ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi prendre le risque de le faire en si petit comité, mais des personnes qui – comme le disait Nemuri – n'avait rien à voir avec l'art ou _même avec la criminalité ?_

Plus l'affaire avançait, moins elle n'avait de sens.

« Donc… Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange ou… d'inhabituel chez Chisaki ce soir-là ? Ou même parmi les autres invités ?

\- Hm, je ne saurai dire. La réception commençait à 19h, et nous sommes tous arrivé à peu près en même temps… C'est Chronostasis qui nous a accueilli, Chisaki est arrivé bien après. On a discuté, il y a eu la présentation de cet affreux tableau et on nous a servi des verres de champagne.

\- … « on » vous a servi ? Qui donc ?

\- Chisaki lui-même. Il déteste se faire servir, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit un jour où je l'avais invité à boire un verre pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations… »

Enji fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Personne d'autre ne s'est approché des verres ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Chisaki est le seul à avoir bu dans son verre, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Eh bien je… En général, je préfère éviter de boire lorsque je suis en service. Tout simplement. »

La réponse sonnait faux, et l'hésitation de Nemuri laissait croire qu'elle venait de mentir… Enji plissa les yeux, et nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Elle cachait quelque chose, mais… Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait cacher, encore moins la raison. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer tuer Chisaki, car contrairement à Kurono et Nighteye elle ne paraissait avoir une raison de le faire. Il décida de ne pas relever cette hésitation et fit comme si de rien n'était, sans pour autant la mettre de côté.

« J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire de vol de tableau… continua t'il. Des idées ?

\- Non, je suis désolée… Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un d'extérieur ? J'ai du mal à imaginer quelqu'un parmi nous quitter la pièce pour aller cherche un tableau. Nous n'étions que 8 en comptant Chisaki… Difficile de s'éclipser sans se faire voir par les autres invités. »

Ce qui… n'était pas faux. Et même logique. A moins de faire appel à un complice, aucun des invités n'auraient pu voler le tableau. Cependant, Kurono et le responsable semblaient être persuadé que ce vol et le meurtre avaient un lien. Quelque chose lui échappait.

« Bon, je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour le moment, soupira t'il. Je pense que vous pouvez y aller…

\- Merci. Je suis à votre disposition si besoin, si vous avez besoin… d'information sur le musée, je peux peut-être jeter un coup d'œil dans les dossiers. »

Enji hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il la raccompagna dans le couloir et entra dans la pièce adjacente pour libérer Sansa et Naomasa. Ils étaient tous les deux levés depuis certainement 6h du matin – contrairement à lui – et méritaient une longue pause déjeuné. De plus, il avait besoin de faire le point et de trouver un moyen de contacter les 3 suspects manquants sans risquer de les faire fuir… Quoi que si ils fuyaient, c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher.

Ce serait limite plus simple pour lui…

« Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en entrant dans la salle. Je pense que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on en a assez vu comme ça.

\- Enfin, monsieur le commissaire… hésita Sansa, il vous reste le journaliste. »

Il avait oublié Hawks. Oups.

« … Je m'en occupe, prenez votre journée, on risque d'avoir un musée entier à fouiller dans les prochains jours…

\- Vous êtes sûr que… ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un journaliste aussi gringalet que lui puisse me blesser ou poser un quelconque problème… »

Les deux policiers finirent par accepter, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir prendre une pause tant attendue.

« Bien, on vous l'envoie alors… »

Et ils quittèrent la pièce – soulagés d'avoir enfin leur pause – laissant Enji seul avec ses pensées. Il avait donc pour le moment : Kurono, qui semble très attaché à Overhaul – et qui était très certainement au courant de ses agissements – mais dont le comportement était trop expéditif et je-m'en-foutisme pour ne pas être étrange. Cependant on l'aurait vu verser le poison dans le verre de Chisaki, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout, Nemuri avait bien dit que c'était Chisaki qui avait rempli les verres… Même chose pour Nighteye. Quoi que les agents du Naicho avaient des techniques plutôt intéressantes…

Mais encore une fois, ça ne collait pas au personnage.

Et puis il y avait Nemuri… Si il la voyait mal verser du cyanure dans le verre de Chisaki, il avait l'impression que la policière ne lui avait pas tout dit. Encore une fois, c'était cette histoire de verre pas bu qui le perturbait.

Toujours pensif, il put voir par la vitre teintée Hawks entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec une moue boudeuse affichée sur le visage. Visiblement, attendre 3h ne lui a pas vraiment plu… Tant pis, c'était ainsi que ça se passait ici. Magnanime, il décida de ne pas le laisser poireauter plus longtemps et sortit de la pièce – sans oublier de la verrouiller pour ne pas qu'un petit malin ait l'idée d'assister à cet échange sans autorisation – et il rejoignit son journaliste pour pouvoir commencer.

« AH, je vois qu'on aime prendre son temps ici ! bougonna t'il en le voyant arriver. Je commence à avoir faim.

\- Et toi tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne d'autres que moi pour entendre ça, rétorqua Enji en lui jetant un regard sévère. Je te rappelle que tu es -

\- Que je suis un suspect et que je ne suis pas censé te connaître, oui je sais… Mais tu dis que nous sommes que tous les deux ?

\- … oui.

\- Cool ! Tu as des menottes sur toi ? »

Enji poussa un long, très long soupir. Lui qui pensait que ça allait être facile…

« Écoute, on fera tout ce que tu veux ce soir, mais par pitié soit sérieux quelques minutes, réponds aux questions et n'oublie rien de ce qui pourrait être utile pour l'enquête. »

Hawks se tut, un petit sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres. Il finit par hocher la tête et s'assit docilement sur la chaise, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions possibles. Enji fut rassurer de voir qu'il ne comptait pas le taquiner plus que ça, et s'installa en face de lui pour commencer le quatrième interrogatoire de la journée.

« Bon… J'aimerais que tu me décrives le déroulement de la soirée.

\- Alors… Tout commençait à 19h, et c'est le type un peu flippant qui nous a accueilli, le copain de Chisaki…

\- Kurono ?

\- Oui, voilà. Donc je dois t'avouer qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose… On a blablaté, j'ai essayé de prendre des informations un peu partout mais les autres invités n'étaient pas très bavards. Ils étaient tous sur la défensive, ce qui était assez… surprenant. Enfin, tous sauf Chisaki et ce collectionneur, Tobira je crois.

\- Tobita, le corrigea Enji.

\- Il nous a fait la présentation de son tableau, et j'en ai profité pour prendre des photos d'un peu tout le monde.

\- Des photos ? Tu en as ?

\- Oui. Tu voudras les voir ?

\- Si possible…

\- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup par contre, Kurono a foncé sur moi pour me dire de les effacer sur le champ. Il voulait carrément détruire ma mémoire, mais… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu rusé pour les garder. C'est donc une mémoire vide qui a été détruite.

\- Il ne voulait pas que vous preniez de photo ?

\- Et non ! s'amusa Hawks. Suspect, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas tout… La jeune femme s'est disputée avec ce célèbre monsieur Iida. Je les ai surpris en plein accrochage, à voix basse… Et avant que tu me le demandes : oui, je dois être le seul à les avoir vu. C'était juste avant d'entrer. Après ça, ils ont fait comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas. »

Finalement, Enji fut particulièrement content d'avoir Hawks dans ce coup-là. Ce dernier avait toujours un don pour laisser traîner ses yeux et ses oreilles partout, et même si ça l'agaçait, il devait reconnaître que ça pouvait lui être bien utile. Donc Nemuri s'était disputée avec le fils Iida… C'était donc ça ce qu'elle cachait ? Il allait devoir approfondir cette question.

« Je vois… murmura t'il. D'autres choses ?

\- Hm, pas vraiment… Si ce n'est que ce… Nighteye comme il s'est présenté et l'autre type au cheveux bleu me faisait froid dans le dos. Je ne sais pas si tu vois, mais un gars avec la peau abîmée et le regard flippant… »

Shigaraki certainement.

« Après on a eu ce long discours sur le tableau et on nous a servi du champagne.

\- C'est Chisaki qui vous a servi ?

\- Oui, chose étrange, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Kurono d'ailleurs, et non Chisaki. Après il a porté un toast et a commencé à boire. Quelques minutes après il était mort.

\- … et tu n'as pas bu dans ton verre ?

\- Non, je n'aime pas le champagne », grimaça t'il.

Forcément. Décidément, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. La seule information intéressante était cette histoire de dispute, mais… Comment le poison avait-il été versé dans le verre de Chisaki ? Devant son air dépité, Hawks posa une main sur son avant-bras, étrangement compatissant.

« … Tu peux peut-être me raconter non ? Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider…

\- …

\- Et je te jure que je garde tout ceci confidentiel. Pas un mot ne sortira de cette pièce. J'en fais le serment. »

Enji poussa un nouveau soupir. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Hawks, et qu'avoir un avis autre que celui des policiers pourraient peut-être l'aider à voir plus clair… Ce n'était pas très « pro », et il savait qu'il risquait beaucoup en dévoilant une enquête en cours, mais Enji se fichait d'être « pro » ou non pour le moment. De plus, Hawks n'était pas n'importe qui… Il décida donc de, malgré les risques, de tout raconter au journaliste. Même si il pouvait être agaçant, il restait quelqu'un en qui il avait _confiance_ malgré tout. De l'échange avec Kurono à son altercation avec Nighteye, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il en pensait. Hawks écouta le tout très attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre ou quoi que ce soit, et Enji vint à se demander à quel point il paraissait fatigué pour qu'il le laisse tranquille comme ça.

A la fin de son récit, le journaliste ne parla pas immédiatement, et sembla comme réfléchir.

« … Donc, on a Kurono qui est suspect mais pas plus que ça… Nighteye même chose… Kayama qui ne t'a pas tout dit, un seul verre de bu et un maître de la mafia mort, c'est ça ?

\- … En gros.

\- Ok. »

Il se tut un instant, et commença à réfléchir. Quelques secondes, minutes passèrent dans le silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Je me disais… Puisque ce type était Overhaul, il devait avoir des ennemis, mais il devait aussi se méfier des forces de l'ordre non ?

\- Hm, plus ou moins…

\- Imagine : il sait qu'on le surveille, et veut s'en débarrasser. Ou alors juste quelqu'un qui empiète sur son territoire. Il organise sa réception car il sait que sa victime ne se déplace pas facilement, verse le poison dans le verre, distribue les verres et… Boit, pensant se débarrasser de sa cible.

\- Il se serait tout simplement… trompé de verre ?

\- Dis comme ça… »

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Chisaki – ou Overhaul – ne commettrait jamais une erreur aussi banale… A moins que ce soit la cible qui ait réussi à inverser les verres, mais comment ?

« Est-ce que tu sais si Chisaki a immédiatement bu ou… ?

\- Non, désolé. Il y a eu un moment de latence entre les deux je crois, mais après… En plus tout le monde s'est plus ou moins approché de lui pour lui parler alors… »

Alors ça n'avançait pas grand-chose. Cependant, il devait admettre que ça pouvait le débloquer. Il devait simplement trouver la personne que Chisaki aurait pu vouloir tuer. Nighteye peut-être. Mais la mort d'un membre du Naicho aurait mis un sacré bazar… Nemuri ? Non, il existait des façons plus simples de la tuer étant donné qu'elle venait souvent dans ce musée. Idem pour Kurono, il aurait pu se débarrasser plus facilement et plus discrètement de lui. Ne restait plus que Shigaraki, Tobita, Iida et… et Hawks.

Mais pourquoi tuer Hawks ?

Un horrible doute s'empara de lui, et il se demanda si cette cervelle d'oiseau ne s'était pas attiré les foudres de cette foutue mafia. Il connaissait son don pour se mettre dans le pétrin, et il se surprit à souhaiter du plus profond de son cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Hawks était trop jeune pour se retrouver mêlé à ce genre d'histoire.

Enfin, il était peut-être malheureusement trop tard… Cependant, si il en croyait son témoignage, sa présence à cette réception s'était faite au dernier moment. Ainsi, on pouvait supposer que la véritable victime était parmi les 6 autres invités.

« Bon, merci. Je pense que ça va aller, j'ai besoin de souffler… »

Il avait surtout besoin de mettre tout ceci au propre. Mais, pour le moment, il allait prendre une pause, de respirer un coup et de vider la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler en lui.

\- Sûr ? demanda le journaliste en penchant la tête.

\- Oui, sûr. »

Il hocha la tête, et il se levèrent tous les deux pour sortir de la salle, quand Enji stoppa Hawks en lui attrapant le bras avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte.

« Attend… Est-ce qu'un restaurant te tente ? »

Non, ce n'était pas comme si il voulait se faire pardonner de la veille au soir, mais… Il espérait – tout de même – se montrer un peu gentil avec le journaliste. Il savait qu'il pouvait être rude parfois, et Hawks ne méritait pas _toujours_ de jouer les punching-ball.

« Oh ! répondit Hawks avec un immense sourire. J'adorerais mais… J'ai du travail et comme j'ai perdu 3 heures ce matin… On se dit ce soir sinon ?

\- … Si tu veux.

\- Super ! »

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et s'empressa de partir, avant de se retourner pour lui dire d'un ton taquin :

« Et n'oublie pas les menottes ! »

Et il disparut sans qu'Enji ne puisse ajouter un mot.

Fichue cervelle de moineau.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Et c'est la fin de la première partie...! Alors, des idées sur le meurtrier?_

 _Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura deux, ou trois parties, je n'ai pas encore tout écrit. Et j'espère pouvoir écrire la suite rapidement. Ce serait vache de vous laisser sur un tel suspens uhu..._

 _Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, le plot est en tête. La fin est prévue, notée et... C'est à vous de deviner le meurtrier!_

 _Enfin, encore une fois je dis JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOMO, en espérant que ce petit (oh la blague) écrit te plaise!_

 _Sur ce, je vous fait des bisous et à la prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir bonsoir, c'est encore moi!_

 _Je m'excuse encore pour le retard et l'attente qu'il y a eu entre le chapitre 1 et 2. Encore une fois, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire entre le travail, la vie personnelle et tout ce qui va avec..._

 _Et oui, il semblerait que je sois prise d'une grande motivation pour finir ce que j'ai commencé... Incroyable du cul, n'est-ce pas?_ _Sauf que voilà. Vous vous souvenez lorsque j'ai parlé d'un one-shot? Et d'un two-shot? Et que je voulais que ce soit court?_

 _Bah moi non._

 _Du coup, on se retrouve cette fois-ci avec la suite de notre enquête et d'un chapitre de... 11 000 mots... Ah... Sincèrement désolée. Je pensais simplement faire un gros OS, ou un gros two-shot, mais il semblerait que je sois partie pour une fic à rallonge. J'espère quand même en faire un three-shot au final, mais je ne promets rien du tout. Vu ce que j'ai prévu, il se peut que cela prenne des grosses proportions... Enfin, je ne dois juste pas rajouter des passages. Pas comme ce que j'ai pu faire avec ce chapitre 1._

 _Enfin bref._

 _Je vous laisse lire, tranquillement, à votre rythme!_

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que le meurtre de Chisaki avait eu lieu, et Enji n'avait toujours pas réussi à prendre contact avec Tobita ou Shigaraki. L'un était la plupart du temps absent, Tobita participait à des conférences sur l'expressionnisme au XXIème siècle ou était à des gala de charité pour les enfants malades – ce type faisait _réellement_ des dons à l'UNICEF – et Shigaraki était tout bonnement injoignable. Ils étaient allés à son domicile la veille, mais personne n'avait répondu. Et sans mandat, ils ne pouvaient forcer la porte pour fouiller son appartement sans risquer de se retrouver avec un procès aux fesses. Plus jeune, Enji aurait certainement foncé dans le tas sans se préoccuper de la procédure et aurait ensuite usé de ses nombreux pouvoirs afin de dissimuler ses abus et ses bavures policières…

Mais Enji avait changé, et ce genre d'attitude le faisait maintenant _vomir_. Bien qu'il ne puisse changer ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé – et certainement moins se racheter, quoi que disait Hawks – il pouvait au moins empêcher d'autres connards comme lui de profiter de leurs maigres pouvoirs à des fins égoïstes et totalement inutiles. Mais pour le moment, le problème n'était pas ses collègues à la morale douteuse ou il ne savait quel renégat de quartier.

Le problème, c'était que l'enquête n'avançait presque pas. Il avait peut-être pris contact avec Tensei Iida, mais un suspect en plus n'allait pas vraiment l'aider. Quoi que, avec du recul, Enji espérait sincèrement avoir plus de réponses que ça… Ce policier était tout bonnement parfait – casier judiciaire vierge, CV excellent, apprécié de par ses collègues et ses supérieurs – si bien que sa présence à la réception était tout simplement étrange. Trop étrange pour ne pas être soulignée en tout cas. Et cette histoire de dispute qu'Hawks lui avait décrit… Mais le commissaire avait beau creuser encore et encore dans sa mémoire, dans ses papiers, dans ses notes, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le lien entre tous ces personnages.

« Il n'y a peut-être pas de lien, déclara Hawks en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. C'est peut-être un pur hasard.

\- Je ne crois pas au hasard… Il y a _forcément_ quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui les intéressaient tant, à cette foutue réception ? Overhaul ? Ce tableau moche ? Le tableau volé peut-être ? Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette mascarade. »

Hawks ne répondit rien, mais Enji devina non sans mal qu'il tirait la grimace. Le journaliste avait tenu à l'aider dans cette enquête, ou plutôt : le journaliste n'avait eu aucun scrupule à venir squatter son appartement alors qu'il travaillait, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Il est vrai qu'un peu de compagnie le soulageait – jamais il ne l'avouerait, surtout pas à Hawks – mais il aurait préféré avancer dans cette enquête infernale plutôt que de traîner une andouille dans des restaurants bien trop chic pour lui. Il avait osé lui dire que les huîtres étaient un plat _écœurant_! Ce gamin n'avait décidément aucun goût.

« Endeavor… »

Enji ne répondit pas, trop occupé à vérifier encore et encore les liens entre chaque acteur de la pièce.

« Endeavooooreuh… »

Oui, il l'entendait geindre dans son oreille. Non, il ne réagirait pas. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où venait ce surnom « Endeavor » que Hawks s'acharnait à lui donner.

« ENDEAVOR !

\- Nom de… Quoi à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fulmina t'il en se retournant pour le fusiller du regard. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai du travail ?

\- Il est 22h passée.

\- … et dooonc ?

\- Et tu n'as pas encore mangé. »

Enji haussa un sourcil. Lui, qui devait batailler pour que Hawks mange _correctement_ trois fois par jour et _sainement_ , se faisait rappeler à l'ordre ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Mais, son petit regard sévère était plutôt amusant – et pourrait _presque_ être efficace si il ne gonflait pas les joues comme une grenouille vexée – alors il décida de laisser couler et de ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de l'interroger du regard, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Donc, il faut que tu manges, conclut Hawks.

\- Tu sais, soupira Enji, ce n'est pas grave de louper un repas le soir, c'est même parfois bénéfique pour la santé… Mieux vaut ne pas manger que de trop manger. Et mieux vaut louper le repas du soir que le petit déjeuné…

\- Mais je n'ai pas faim le matin !

\- Eh bien tu te forces ! Enfin bref, prends-toi un truc si tu veux, mais moi j'ai encore du travail, finit-il par grommeler.

\- Ça fait un milliard de fois que tu relis tes notes, la solution ne va pas te sauter aux yeux hein. Prend une pause non ? Souffle un coup ? Ça va sûrement s'accélérer avec l'interrogatoire de Iida.

\- Certes mais… Une seconde, comment tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Tu en parlais avec Tsukauchi il y a une heure… Au téléphone. J'étais juste à côté. »

Le commissaire se retint de frapper sa tête contre la table, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. C'était le genre d'erreur qui pouvait lui coûter très cher et qu'il essayait de ne jamais reproduire, mais il fallait croire que Hawks avait un don pour le perturber. Cependant il devait admettre que son oiseau de malheur avait raison : il tournait en rond et ne pouvait qu'attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir interroger Iida. Il poussa un long soupir, retira sa paire de lunette qui commençait à peser sur son visage et la posa délicatement sur le coin de la table.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda t'il d'un ton las. C'est moi qui offre, prend tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

\- … oui, même tes espèces de déchets de poulet fris et dégoulinants d'huile… Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour apprécier ça.

\- C'est un met que seuls les palais raffinés savent apprécier. »

Enji ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cet affront et lui tendit son téléphone pour qu'il puisse commander son horrible plat. Ces trucs étaient tout ce qu'il avait en horreur en termes de nourriture : mauvaise qualité, _que_ de la viande, incroyablement gras et ridiculement bourratif. Et vu la quantité qu'en avalait Hawks, il venait sérieusement à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir des problèmes de cholestérol. Quoi que dans quelques années, il allait certainement en faire les frais… Enji jeta un coup d'œil à Hawks qui chantonnait en sélectionnant les plats à commander et finit par se lever afin d'aller se chercher un verre d'un quelconque alcool un peu revigorant.

« Tu parles de moi et de ma qualité de nourriture, mais s'enfiler des verres de bourbon n'est pas mieux tu sais… se moqua le journaliste sans même lever son nez du téléphone.

\- J'ai 53 ans Hawks, je pense pouvoir agir en connaissance de cause. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

\- Hm, tu n'as pas tort… »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, heureux d'avoir réussi à faire taire Hawks et d'avoir la main mise sur une discussion. Il sortit un verre, attrapa la bouteille et…

« Ce n'est pas la même chose effectivement. Le prix est différent. »

… et il oubliait que cette cervelle de moineau n'en ratait pas une pour l'emmerder. Mais répondre allait lui prouver qu'il avait fait mouche, alors Enji se contenta de souffler de nez et de siroter son verre.

« Et voilà ! Il y a quoi à la télé ce soir ?

\- Eh bien regarde, je ne suis pas devin, rétorqua Enji en retournant à son bureau.

\- Attend, tu ne vas pas retourner à tes dossiers ?

\- Je vais retourner à mes dossiers pour les ranger, je ne tiens pas à les perdre ou à les éparpiller… Tu sais, « _ranger_ », cette chose que tu ne sembles pas maîtriser.

\- Je tiens à dire que mon appartement est très bien organisé, c'est toi qui es un maniaque du rangement ! »

Enji leva les yeux au ciel, et vint à se demander si il était très judicieux de partir dans une joute verbale avec le journaliste maintenant. Sur le coup, il en avait un peu plein la tête avec cette affaire qui faisait du sur-place et il n'avait pas envie de se chamailler. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se poser dans son canapé avec son verre et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que le lendemain arrive. Il avait rendez-vous avec l'officier Iida à 10h, mais le commissaire ne voyait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui apporter de plus, si ce n'est cette explication sur sa dispute avec Nemuri. Il avait du mal à les voir complice dans un meurtre à l'empoisonnement – surtout dans le meurtre de _fucking_ Overhaul – mais toutes ses années d'expériences lui avaient appris que parfois, le moins suspect des suspects pouvait être le coupable.

Mais pourquoi un simple officier et un agent de la brigade des stups voudrait-il assassiner l'une des pièces les plus puissantes de la criminalité japonaise ? Pour ne pas dire LE boss final…

Encore une fois, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Soudain, un bruit de sonnette le sortit de ses pensées, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Hawks qui avait commencé à s'installer devant la télé sur il-ne-savait quelle émission débile. Son froncement de sourcil lui confirma que la livraison avait été _étrangement_ rapide, et qu'il était bien trop tard pour recevoir une quelconque visite. Enji fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et il attrapa son pistolet avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hawks sortir à son tour une minuscule arme à feu et se cacher à l'opposé d'Enji, de sorte de prendre l'intrus à revers en cas de problème. Le commissaire ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé cette arme – et comment ça se faisait qu'un journaliste ait le droit au port d'arme – mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus pour le moment.

Il avait un autre problème à cet instant même…

Le bruit de sonnette retentit à nouveau, plus pressé cette fois-ci. La télé déblatérait en arrière fond, et Enji s'approcha un peu plus avec prudence. Il se posta devant le judas, regarda au travers et…

« Mon dieu, soupira t'il en baissant son arme et en s'écartant pour ouvrir la porte. Tsukaushi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille ? »

En effet, ce n'était pas un criminel ou un assassin venu les faire taire, mais simplement Naomasa Tsukaushi qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de courir un marathon. Encore un peu essoufflé, l'agent ne parut même pas surpris de voir Hawks apparaître de derrière Enji.

« C'est urgent monsieur le commissaire. Très urgent, dit-il entre deux inspirations. Il fallait que je vous prévienne immédiatement.

\- Eh bien, parle !

\- C'est Tobita Danjuro. Il est mort. »

* * *

Tobita Danjuro, alias « Gentle Criminal » sur le net, était l'un des plus grands collectionneurs d'art – pour ne pas dire le plus grand – de tout le Japon, sa collection telle qu'il faisait baver d'envie les plus grands musées du pays. Amateur confirmé et spécialiste dans l'Histoire artistique de la Grèce antique à aujourd'hui, cet homme était notamment connu pour ses vidéos d'explication et de présentation de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Si Enji avait bien compris, ses débuts en tant que vidéaste d'art avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Millionnaire au caractère exubérant et légèrement condescendant, son étalage de ses richesses sur le net avait attiré un grand nombre de haineux et de voleurs. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne réussit à lui prendre quoi que ce soit, cependant… Les messages d'insultes avaient tendance à fuser à tout va. Mais, Tobita n'avait jamais abandonné et continuait ses vidéos, racontant les techniques utilisées pour une peinture ou tout simplement l'histoire qui se cachait derrière un tableau…

Sa persévérance et ses connaissances avaient fini par attirer du monde, jusqu'à avoir une audience passionnée qui le suivait et commentait chacune de ses transactions…

Tobita avait même organisé plusieurs fois des visites dans sa demeure, dont les fonds avaient été reversés à divers orphelinat du coin.

Mais à présent, le célèbre Gentle Criminal n'était plus, et Enji allait maintenant visiter sa demeure dans une ambiance qu'il aurait préféré autre. La voiture garée devant la grande grille métallique qui servait de défense contre les voleurs ou les petits curieux, le commissaire poussa un soupir et leva le nez pour observer le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant lui.

L'immense maison de Tobita était – Enji devait le reconnaître – tout bonnement impressionnante. C'était une sorte de manoir victorien, le genre de style qu'on ne trouvait certainement pas au Japon, complètement biscornu et aux couleurs bleuâtres qui étaient étrangement agréables à voir. Il était clair que cette œuvre géante n'était que le fruit d'un classique caprice de riche… Cependant, il fallait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement bien réussie, bien qu'Enji serait le dernier à vouloir vivre dans un anachronisme aussi immense et aussi marquant que cela. C'était un coup à se perdre dans sa propre demeure…

Mais, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le manoir, le plus marquant était certainement le nombre incalculable de tableaux qui jonchaient les murs à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle vide, pas le moindre mètre carré sans qu'il n'y ait une petite peinture ou un minuscule portrait d'une quelconque personne. Non seulement le plafond paraissait immense, mais avec toutes ces œuvres Enji commençait à avoir le tournis.

« Commissaire Todoroki ! s'exclama l'agent Sansa en se précipitant vers lui. Vous voilà enfin.

\- Que s'est t'il passé ?

\- On a reçu un appel un peu avant 22h, je dirai ? de monsieur Tobita. Il disait vouloir vous parler immédiatement, que c'était important et que c'était à propos du tableau volé. Il paraissait particulièrement en colère, et c'est lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de Chisaki que des détonations ont été entendues. On a envoyé une voiture immédiatement, cependant…

\- Vous êtes arrivé trop tard, maugréa Enji. J'imagine que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Je prends la relève, où est le corps ?

\- Dans le grand salon, suivez-moi. »

Le commissaire suivit Sansa jusqu'à un immense salon à la décoration typiquement anglaise et à l'âtre gigantesque. Comme le hall d'entrée de cette maison, les murs de la pièce était encore couvert de tableaux. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas les tableaux qui les intéressaient, mais bien le cadavre de Tobita. Assis sur le fauteuil et un téléphone à la main, il aurait presque pu paraître endormi si son corps n'était pas coloré de plusieurs tâches rouges, et si un filet de sang ne s'échappait pas de ses lèvres.

« Voilà un costume bien coûteux qui ne pourra être rattrapé, fit remarquer Enji en observant attentivement l'homme mort. Voilà que sa richesse et collection s'envole en un coup de feu…

\- Plus que riche même, expliqua Sansa. C'était un amateur d'art qui n'hésitant pas à vendre et échanger des pièces pour sa collection, enfin je crois que vous le savez déjà… Mais, il semblerait que c'était une connaissance de feu Chisaki et qu'ils avaient déjà fait affaire à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tiens tiens, voilà qui est intéressant… »

Ainsi donc, Tobita et Chisaki se connaissaient déjà, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après cet appel désespéré du collectionneur. Mais pourquoi avait-il été tué, et par qui ? Un des sbires d'Overhaul peut-être ?

« D'après le médecin légiste, continua le policier, les coups de feu proviendraient de la grande porte, juste là. Le pauvre était encore au téléphone avec nous lorsque l'on a tiré…

\- Des vols ? Des disparitions ? demanda le commissaire.

\- Rien de notable, mais l'équipe enquête encore. »

Enji hocha la tête et porta de nouveau son regard vers le corps sans vie de Tobita. Le fait qu'il se fasse tuer pile au moment où il avait des informations à dévoiler n'était pas une coïncidence, loin de là. Maintenant, plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression que toute cette histoire n'était pas à prendre à la légère et qu'il y avait bien plus d'acteurs que ce qu'on voulait lui faire croire. Cette réception avait un but précis, Overhaul n'avait pas organisé toutes ses mascarades pour simplement présenter un horrible tableau… Mais quelque chose avait mal tourné, et Tobita était au courant. Il faisait affaire avec le criminel, mais pour quelle raison ? Était-il au courant pour ses histoires de mafia, ou n'était-il qu'un simple client qui s'était fait berner par le Grand Vilain Overhaul ?

Il regarda les peintures autours de lui, et repensa soudainement au musée et à cette histoire de drogue. Et soudain, la voix de Nemuri lui revint en mémoire en un étrange écho : « _Je sais à quoi vous pensez mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé dans ce musée, pas la moindre trace de LSD ou de cocaïne. Soit notre informateur nous a menti, soit notre ami Chisaki a nettoyé l'endroit avant que je n'arrive._ »

Une minute. Et si…

Tobita mort. Qui avait des informations sur le tableau volé et sur Chisaki. Tobita qui faisait très souvent affaire avec lui et qui collectionnait une multitude de tableaux. Quelqu'un avait tué le collectionneur avant qu'il ne puisse dévoiler quoi-que-ce-soit. Un tableau d'une valeur inestimable que même les plus grands experts n'oseraient toucher de peur de l'abîmer, qui n'avait jamais été exposé et qui faisait partie de la « collection personnelle de Chisaki ».

Chisaki et Overhaul, une seule et même personne. Overhaul expert en passation de drogue.

 _Bordel_.

Enji se pinça l'arête du nez, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi aveugle et d'avoir laissé passer ça. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain, mais pour lui c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable.

Overhaul se servait de Tobita pour faire passer de la drogue en toute impunité. Est-ce que le collectionneur était au courant ? Peut-être, il ne pouvait plus le savoir à présent, mais il était certain que ce musée était réellement un point de vente et d'échange. Ainsi, le fameux tableau, « Le Cri » de Munch, avait dû servir à cacher de la drogue… Mais où était-il à présent ? Est-ce que Tobita avait essayé de le voler ? Ou alors l'un des sbires d'Overhaul l'avait-il caché chez lui pour éviter que la police ne le retrouve ? Dans ce cas personne n'aurait cherché à signaler un vol… De plus, qu'est-ce que Tobita avait voulu révéler ? La véritable nature du musée ? _Ou autre chose_ ? La situation devenait clairement hors de contrôle, plus le temps avançait et plus les questions sans réponse s'entassaient. De plus, il ne pouvait clairement pas s'appuyer sur cette idée de tableau et de passation de drogue sans avoir une preuve concrète, et non sur une simple supposition basée sur un cadavre et une peinture disparue.

 _M_ _ais c'est pourtant l'explication la plus rationnelle !_ explosa t'il en son for intérieur.

Il poussa un long soupir et ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsque Naomasa s'approcha de lui, visiblement concerné par l'état de fatigue de son commissaire.

« Monsieur le commissaire ? demanda t'il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je crois avoir compris… »

Et il lui expliqua sa théorie, du début jusqu'à la fin. Naomasa écouta très attentivement, et hocha la tête d'un air très sérieux lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Maintenant que vous le dites, ça fait sens… Mais ça ne dit toujours pas qui a tué Chisaki, et pourquoi son tableau a été volé.

\- Quelqu'un s'est intéressé à la drogue que contenait le tableau, et a profité de la confusion pour venir le voler après notre départ. Peut-être Tobita ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Dans tous les cas, notre victime s'est rendue-compte de quelque chose, et a voulu nous prévenir immédiatement. Malheureusement, il devait être surveillé… Et s'est fait tuer avant de pouvoir nous révéler quoi que ce soit.

\- Dans ce cas-là, il faudrait fouiller la maison entière, peut-être que nous tomberons sur un indice… ?

\- Fais donc ça, Tsukaushi. Et je veux aussi un mandat pour pouvoir fouiller le musée de Chisaki de fond en comble ! Je vous dirai bien d'inspecter tous les tableaux en plus, mais… »

Il fit la grimace, et Naomasa l'imita. Il devait avoir plus d'un millier de tableaux dans ce manoir, tous valant plus chers les uns que les autres, et Enji n'avait pas envie d'infliger cette torture à ses hommes. Mais si ils ne trouvaient rien, ils allaient devoir passer toutes les œuvres au peigne fin…

Peut-être qu'une déité quelconque eut pitié de lui à ce moment-là, car l'un de ses agents accourut vers lui pour venir lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Enji écarquilla les yeux après quelques secondes d'attente, et il se précipita à la suite du policier. Il le suivit jusqu'à une porte qui menait à un sous-sol sombre et humide, puis ils arrivèrent enfin à une grande pièce dont l'éclairage se limitait à une ampoule maladroitement bricolée dans le plafond. Au beau milieu, il pouvait y voir une grande table avec des toiles blanches et des tableaux face contre mur. Et juste à côté, il s'y trouvait des sacs transparents dont la contenance ne faisait presque aucun doute.

De la drogue, avec une note :

 _« On t'avait prévenu._

 _\- C »_

Son hypothèse était donc juste.

* * *

« Gentle n'était pas au courant, je vous jure ! »

Il était 7h du matin, et Enji n'était clairement pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il avait passé la nuit au poste de police avec les paquets de drogue – de la cocaïne plus exactement – et à inspecter toutes les toiles et les tableaux qui avaient été trouvé dans la cave de Tobita. Il avait bien sûr prévenu Hawks qu'il avait laissé dans son appartement, et ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été fort contrarié de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le rejoindre, mais Enji avait été catégorique : il n'avait pas intérêt à venir mettre le nez dans ses affaires, pas lorsqu'il y avait un deuxième meurtre à la clé.

Mais voilà qu'après sa nuit blanche, lui qui pensait pouvoir rentrer chez lui afin de dormir quelques petites heures avant d'aller trouver Tensei Iida, une jeune femme était venue le trouver pour lui parler de Tobita Danjuro, expliquant qu'elle était son « associé ».

« Rappelez-moi, qui êtes-vous déjà ? demanda le commissaire en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Manami Aiba, mais je suis plus connu en tant que La Brava. J'ai travaillé avec Gentle… avec Tobita pendant des années, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre sa mort, je… je n'arrive pas à le concevoir, il était si gentil ! »

De grosses larmes coulaient de ses joues, et Enji lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle accepta poliment afin d'essuyer son maquillage qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Il patienta quelques secondes, puis il reprit la parole :

« Je suis désolée pour vous, mais je dois vous poser quelques questions avant. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet… Je souhaitais vous dire que Gentle ne pensait pas être mêlé à cette histoire de drogue. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était vendre et acheter des tableaux pour Overhaul, c'est tout.

\- Attendez, vous êtes au courant de -

\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant ! s'emporta t'elle. Gentle _savait_ qui était Overhaul, mais il ne faisait qu'acheter et vendre des tableaux ! Mais tout a dégénéré ce jour-là… »

Le ton agressif agaça Enji, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Si cette jeune femme avait réellement des informations sur le meurtre, il ne pouvait pas la congédier ou s'énerver pour un éclat de voix, même après une nuit blanche. Cette « La Brava » était un véritable cadeau du ciel pour l'avancement de cette affaire, il ne devait surtout pas tout gâcher. C'est pourquoi il inspira profondément, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

« … racontez-moi tout.

\- Je ne connais pas les détails, commença t'elle d'une voix peinée, Gentle gardait sous silence une grande partie de ses affaires, cependant… C'était peu de temps avant la réception d'Overhaul. Il devait y aller pour pouvoir faire affaire avec lui, mais un soir il est rentré furieux en disant qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler avec un malfrat tel que lui.

\- Tel que Chisaki ? demanda Enki.

\- Oui. Il a dit qu'il avait été trompé depuis le début, et qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer… Je l'ai entendu menacer quelqu'un au téléphone, disant qu'il allait les dénoncer à la police si il n'obtenait pas de compensation. Mais après la réception, c'était comme si il ne s'était rien passé. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'ils avaient trouvé un accord… Mais voilà, Overhaul est mort et Gentle a commencé à agir bizarrement. Il disait que c'était un piège, qu'il ne le sentait pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce tableau.

\- Ce tableau, ne me dites pas…

\- Si. En échange de son silence, Overhaul lui offrait « Le Cri » de Munch, qui était d'une valeur inestimable. »

Ainsi donc pour résumer, si l'histoire était bien vraie : Gentle Criminal avait été trompé par Overhaul qui, par son intermédiaire, réussissait à faire passer de la drogue en les cachant il-ne-savait-comment dans les tableaux. Le collectionneur s'en était rendu-compte, et avait commencé à faire du chantage, et avait ensuite obtenu ce qu'il voulait : son silence contre un tableau à la valeur artistique et monétaire tout bonnement inestimable… Mais visiblement, quelque chose n'avait pas marché durant cet accord.

C'était à s'y arracher les yeux.

« Il a toujours lorgné sur ce tableau, il en rêvait même la nuit pour tout vous dire ! Mais le tableau n'est jamais parvenu à destination et Gentle a décidé de tout vous révéler, persuadé d'être en plein dans un piège. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, cracha Manami, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Il a toujours été quelqu'un de bon, jamais il n'aurait accepté de faire passer de la drogue ! »

A ce moment-là, elle commença à louanger les œuvres et le comportement parfait de Gentle, à quel point il s'était montré noble et que, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, il était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Point de vue qu'Enji ne partageait absolument pas. Il y voyait un tout autre tableau – sans mauvais jeu de mot – quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à user de sa richesse et de son entourage pour parvenir à son but. Certes, il faisait de nombreux dons grâce à ses transactions, mais c'était principalement de l'argent sali par des passations de drogues et par la collaboration avec un mafieux. Il se doutait que Tobita n'était pas « mauvais », mais il n'était pas un saint, ses actes de charités étaient certainement là pour masquer au maximum ses méfaits.

« Tobita a travaillé avec Overhaul madame, commença Enji d'une voix douce. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et il savait qui était en réalité Chisaki. Bon ou non, son travail était illégal et il participait au financement d'une des organisations criminelles les plus dangereuses du Japon. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais Tobita Danjuro était un malfrat et la police aurait mis la main sur lui tôt ou tard.

\- C'est FAUX ! Il donnait aux associations, il… vous auriez dû le voir avec les enfants, il… »

Elle donna l'impression de vouloir éclater en sanglot, mais elle sembla se retenir. Elle inspira un grand coup et toisa Enji d'un regard noir à faire frémir un géant. Visiblement, l'idée que Tobita soit un criminel ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il décida donc de ne rien ajouter, et remercia la jeune femme pour toutes les informations qu'elle leur avait fourni.

« Je ne l'ai fait que pour Gentle, souffla t'elle en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit considéré comme un truand de bas étage, quoi que vous disiez… C'était un homme bon, avec ses propres convictions, et je ferai tout pour que le monde se souvienne de cela.

\- … Si vous le dites, soupira Enji. C'est très noble de votre part en tout cas, Tobita serait touché je pense. »

Manami acquiesça avec l'air de quelqu'un qui le savait déjà. La jeune femme paraissait avoir une certaine fierté, surtout en ce qui concernait son ex-associé… Ou son ex tout court, si il en croyait la passion qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Mais, outre la passion et la criminalité de ce « Gentle », Enji avait tout de même un premier meurtre à régler. Même si il semblerait que les hommes d'Overhaul aient tués le collectionneur, cela n'expliquait pas qui avait bien pu empoisonner le mafieux… C'est pourquoi il demanda d'une voix calme :

« Cependant, j'ai une dernière question à vous poser avant que vous vous en alliez…

\- Allez-y.

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu assassiner Chisaki, enfin Overhaul ? »

Manami plissa des yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

« Certainement pas Gentle. Pour le reste, je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'étais pas à cette réception.

\- Je vois, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… J'espère vous avoir été tout de même utile. Si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai un enterrement à organiser. »

Et elle quitta la pièce la tête haute et le regard grave. Une fois disparue, Enji s'enfonça dans sa chaise et papillonna des yeux pour tenter de rester éveillé. Toute cette histoire était… Eh bien, il avait raison – comme d'habitude – lorsqu'il disait que ce meurtre et ce vol de tableau avait un lien. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le message qu'il avait trouvé dans la cave de Tobita. « _On t'avait prévenu_ », qui était ce fameux « on » ? Les sbires d'Overhaul ? Ils étaient _forcément_ à l'origine de ce second meurtre, et avaient certainement très mal vu la trahison de Tobita… Et ce « C »… Le nom de Chronostasis lui vint en tête, et il grimaça à l'idée de s'être fait berner par l'homme de main. Pendant un moment, Enji s'était demandé si le collectionneur avait pu assassiner Overhaul, mais ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire de Manami.

Overhaul en vie, Tobita aurait dû recevoir son tableau et aurait ainsi pu continuer ses petites affaires sans craindre quoi-que-ce-soit… Il n'avait donc aucune raison de le tuer.

Retour à la case départ. Overhaul tué à sa réception. Un tableau promis à Tobita, qui savait des choses sur Overhaul. Tobita assassiné après le vol du tableau et après avoir appelé la police pour révéler quelque chose – certainement toute cette histoire de passation de drogue.

Et toujours pas de tableau en vue.

« Monsieur le commissaire, appela un Naomasa par le haut-parleur de la salle, votre rendez-vous avec le jeune Iida…

\- Oui, merci, grommela t'il. J'y vais. Est-ce que tu -

\- Tout est enregistré. »

Sincèrement, Enji se disait que sans Naomasa, il se serait retrouvé dans de biens fâcheuses positions à plusieurs reprises. Discret, efficace, respectueux, poli et qui se plaignait rarement, Naomasa était sans conteste l'un des meilleurs policiers qu'il connaissait à ce jour. Il remercia le policier et se releva pour se diriger hors de la pièce, clé de voiture à la main.

Il roula pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un petit appartement du centre-ville. Surpris de voir que l'héritier de l'industrie mondial « Ingenium » vivait dans un taudis pareil, Enji vint même à se demander si il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse. Pourtant, tout indiquait qu'il était au bon endroit… Il s'était toujours imaginé les descendants de ce genre d'entreprise comme des fils à papa vivant des immeubles bien trop luxueux pour ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il semblerait que Tensei soit l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il s'apprêta à s'approcher du parvis, quand soudain un craquement à sa droite attira son attention. Immédiatement, il attrapa son pistolet et vint se placer derrière l'un des poteaux en bitume qui marquait l'entrée de l'immeuble. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il serra les dents alors que des bruits de pas lents et discrets parvinrent à ses oreilles.

On l'avait suivi.

Quelqu'un l'avait suivi, et semblait déterminé à en découdre avec lui, qu'importe l'heure et l'endroit… Peut-être était-ce un piège depuis le début ? Tensei Iida était mort, tout comme Tobita, et on avait voulu l'attirer ici pour -

Mais voilà, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un malfrat débarquer, l'arme au poing, il ne vit qu'une vieille dame s'avancer sur le trottoir en compagnie de son chien minuscule. En le voyant ainsi caché derrière son poteau, armé de son pistolet, elle écarquilla de grands yeux et recula de quelques pas.

« Excusez-moi, maugréa t'il. Police, j'ai rendez-vous. »

La mamie ne répondit pas, trop surprise, et finit par s'éloigner à grands pas tout en jetant des regards soupçonneux au commissaire, son minuscule cabot grognant et jappant derrière elle.

« Eh bien monsieur le commissaire, vous avez d'étranges manières de venir sonner chez les gens. »

Enji sursauta et se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à un jeune homme de grande taille au visage fatigué et au sourire doux.

« Tensei Iida, se présenta t'il en lui tendant une main. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre… Mais on s'est déjà vu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement… »

Enji fut un peu surpris par la mine chaleureuse et par la poigne ferme du garçon. En temps normal, lorsqu'il débarquait chez quelqu'un pour lui poser des questions à propos d'un crime quelconque, l'hôte avait les mains moites, les jambes flageolantes, et l'interrogatoire commençait par des babillages et des bégaiements terrorisés. Les suspects étaient généralement bien moins rassurés lorsque la police venait directement chez eux que lorsqu'ils allaient en salle d'interrogatoire… Le fait de violer leur espace privé, leur chez-eux bien douillet avec des questions morbides et parfois inquiétantes en effrayait plus d'un.

Mais voilà, Tensei paraissait totalement confiant, il était presque heureux de le voir chez lui, comme si il accueillait un vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Enji ne savait pas si il devait trouver ça rassurant ou inquiétant…

« Eh bien, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, soupira le jeune homme. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre plus tôt, j'étais sur une affaire particulièrement importante.

\- Ah bon ? » fit mine de s'étonner le commissaire tout en serrant les dents.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais il aurait préféré ne pas devoir courir de gauche à droite pour obtenir les témoignages des suspects. Déjà qu'un d'entre eux était mort… Aussi sympathique Tensei avait l'air, il allait devoir lui donner des arguments de poids pour justifier son absence au commissariat. Au même titre que ce Shigaraki d'ailleurs, dont il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle…

« Entrez donc, ce sera plus pratique pour discuter. »

Enji suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à son appartement, qui était bien plus propre et agréable que le bâtiment miteux qui lui servait d'immeuble. La décoration était sobre et de bonne qualité, des cadres photos avaient été installés sur les commodes, un ficus en bonne santé reposait dans un coin de l'entrée et même si quelques meubles bons marchés traînaient deçà-delà, l'ensemble était d'un bon goût agréable à regarder. Une fois dans la pièce à vivre, Enji dut reconnaître qu'il devait y faire bon vivre et que son immense appartement du centre-ville paraissait bien mort en comparaison à celui-ci. Quoi que depuis que Hawks avait décidé de le visiter tous les deux jours, il paraissait avoir repris des couleurs…

« Un café peut-être ? proposa Tensei après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures. J'ai eu vent du meurtre de Tobita Danjuro, j'imagine que la nuit n'a pas été facile…

\- Je veux bien, merci. Et comment sais-tu pour -

\- Des collègues m'en ont informés. L'un d'entre eux soupçonnait Tobita de fabrication de faux, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé. Je vous apporte ça, installez-vous dans le canapé, faites comme chez vous ! »

Si le jeune Iida cherchait à l'amadouer, Enji devait avouer qu'il s'y prenait très bien. Toutefois, au lieu de s'installer dans le canapé comme lui avait proposé son hôte, il se dirigea vers l'une des commodes pour attraper un des cadres photos qui y était posé. La photographie représentait un jeune homme visiblement plus jeune que Tensei et qui lui ressemblait énormément – à la différence qu'il portait des lunettes et paraissait incroyablement crispé, une drôle de grimace en guise de sourire là où l'officier paraissait tout bonnement rayonnant. Enji reposa le cadre pour en attraper une autre, avant de se figer au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait le cliché des yeux.

« Monsieur le commissaire ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tensei venait d'arriver, deux tasses fumantes à la main, et l'observait d'un regard curieux et quelque peu inquisiteur – ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement puisqu'il était en train de fouiller sans prétention son appartement. Toutefois, l'image qu'il venait de voir l'avait trop bouleversé pour s'excuser ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Le jeune homme dut le remarquer puisqu'il s'approcha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se mettre à sourire tendrement.

« Ah ! s'exclama t'il. La photo de classe de mon petit frère, Tenya. Il est en première année à Yuei, et je dois avouer que j'ai dû batailler des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir, cette photo…

\- Tu apprécies ton petit frère. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Enji était incapable de se montrer poli ou même de détacher son regard du cadre.

« Oui, je le colle un peu trop d'après mes parents, mais bon… J'étais assez inquiet pour lui vous savez, il a toujours été… très carré et très strict pour son âge, il a passé ses années de collège sans trop d'amis, du coup je voulais être sûr que tout se passe bien. Enfin, comme vous pouvez le voir, il a l'air de s'en être fait, des amis ! »

En effet, sur la photo de classe, un Tenya un peu tendu était attaqué par d'un blond à la chevelure électrique qui essayait de lui faire faire un sourire forcé, tandis qu'une jeune fille au visage rondelé souriait à pleine dent, un bras passé autours du sien. De l'autre côté, un garçon aux tâches de rousseurs paraissait s'amuser des pitreries de ses amis, quoi qu'un peu embarrassé si il en croyait sa main passée derrière le crâne. Et, tout autours, le reste de ses camarades en train de sourire ou de rire, marquant à jamais une joie de vivre presque aveuglante. Même leur professeur au trait maussade et à l'apparence hirsute esquissait un léger sourire.

Toutefois, ce qui attirait le regard d'Enji n'était pas cette bonne humeur – bien qu'elle soit touchante – mais bel et bien ce jeune homme non loin de Tenya au visage marqué par une cicatrice bien visible.

« Est-ce qu'il… hésita pendant un moment Enji. Est-ce qu'il connaît un certain Shoto, dans sa classe ?

\- Shoto ? Absolument ! s'amusa l'officier. Ils sont inséparables, avec Izuku – le garçon aux cheveux bouclés – et Ochaco, la jeune fille à leurs côtés. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- … c'est mon fils. »

Un silence prit place tandis que Tensei prenait peu à peu conscience des mots d'Enji. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de le couvrir d'un regard désolé et un peu embarrassé.

« … Oh. Je vois. »

Encore une fois, le silence revint à la charge sans que le commissaire ne sache quoi dire. Il avait un questionnaire à mener, il devait interroger Tensei afin de pouvoir terminer son enquête sur ces meurtres stupides et ce vol de tableau, mais il était tout bonnement incapable de poursuivre. Voir Shoto en photo, avec cet air si serein collé sur le visage lui serrait le cœur autant que ça le rassurait.

« Est-ce que… commença t'il avant de se faire interrompre.

\- J'ai entendu deux trois histoires venant de Tenya, mais rien de bien… Enfin ce n'était que des bribes, mon frère n'est pas du genre à colporter des ragots. »

Tensei marqua un temps, puis reprit immédiatement :

« Mais sinon il va bien. Je l'ai déjà vu chez mes parents en compagnie de Tenya et d'Izuku, il paraissait en forme, et… heureux. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce que je sais ?

\- … Je veux bien, merci. »

La question avait un peu surpris Enji, mais entendre que Shoto allait bien l'avait balayé de tous ses doutes et de toutes ses obligations. Alors, il accepta l'invitation de Tensei pour s'asseoir et attrapa la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait tout en écoutant les petites histoires qu'il connaissait sur son fils, sur à quel point il paraissait manquer cruellement d'humour et qu'il était assez bon à l'école. Il savait peu de choses, mais la moindre petite information faisait un bien fou à Enji.

6 ans.

6 ans depuis le divorce avec sa femme, 6 ans qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur son comportement de connard et 6 ans qu'il avait fui sa famille pour les laisser en paix. Il n'avait jamais été violent, ou un de ces père alcoolique et malade qui ressentait le besoin de frapper pour avoir l'impression de dominer quelque chose… Mais il n'avait pas été bon, à pousser ses enfants à un élitisme ridicule tout en ignorant leur envie ou leur joie de vivre, ne leur adressant la parole que pour les rabaisser ou leur dire quoi faire. Il ne s'était même pas rendu-compte, à cette époque, que son aîné Touya passait de moins en moins de temps à la maison, que sa fille unique Fuyumi était tombée dans une profonde dépression et que son benjamin Natsuo avait pris une dizaine de kilo à cause du stress, ni que son plus jeune était incapable de se faire le moindre ami à son école. Il n'avait pas vu les regards horrifiés de sa fille lorsqu'il haussait le ton, ni ceux attristés de sa femme alors qu'il s'enfermait le soir pour travailler après une énième dispute avec Touya ou Natsuo.

Et puis il y avait eu l'incident. Dans un geste rageur, il avait fait mine de vouloir frapper, _frapper_ oui, Touya après une parole insolente. Il se souvenait que ça avait été simplement un geste d'intimidation, mais…

Il n'avait aucune excuse.

La bouilloire avait volé, l'eau encore fumante s'était échappée et s'était écrasée sur le côté gauche du visage de Shoto. Que ce soit Rei, sa femme, Natsuo qui était présent à ce moment-là ou même lui, personne n'avait eu le temps d'agir. Shoto avait hurlé et la brûlure l'avait marqué à vie. C'était un accident, mais un accident qui aurait pu aller bien plus loin si il était resté avec cette famille. Alors il avait ouvert les yeux sur son comportement, sur ses qualités inexistantes de père et sur ce qu'il leur avait infligé.

Mais il était trop tard. Tout s'était enchaîné, et Rei avait demandé le divorce avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi-que-soit. Il avait accepté bien-sûr, et n'avait demandé aucune défense, mais il avait été effrayé par la quantité de preuves qu'il y avait contre lui. Médecins, avocats, proches et amis, tous avaient témoigné contre lui.

Alors, après que Rei ait obtenu la garde des enfants, lui était parti de façon à les laisser respirer, horrifié de n'avoir vu les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre. Pour beaucoup, il n'avait fait que de bêtes erreurs parentales – il était le _commissaire_ _Todoroki_ voyons, et « tout le monde pouvait se tromper » – mais Enji savait que c'était faux. Il n'aurait pas dû se « tromper », et il méritait sa mise en exile loin de sa famille. Même si il avait quelques contacts avec Fuyumi, la seule qui acceptait encore de lui adresser la parole par message, il ressentait une profonde tristesse à l'idée de ne pouvoir les voir.

Même si il était conscient qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il ne pouvait pas, il avait envie de leur parler juste un instant, de prendre de leur nouvelle directement, et peut-être de s'excuser convenablement.

Mais il ne voulait pas, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il se contenterait des brefs messages de sa fille, et de l'histoire contée par Tensei. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Enji sentit une flamme et une certaine fierté naître dans son cœur – une véritable fierté – alors qu'il écoutait l'officier tout en trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café.

« … entraîné dans une drôle d'histoire de règlement de compte et de sauvetage, je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… rit Tensei.

\- Eh bien, je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de s'embarquer dans de telles situations, sourit doucement Enji. J'imagine que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça…

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à votre place, monsieur le commissaire… Mais, peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de le connaître ? »

Enji fronça les sourcils et Tensei leva immédiatement les mains en signe d'excuse, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas à faire ce genre de réflexion. Je me disais juste… Enfin, je ne connais pas les détails donc ce que je dis est certainement déplacé, mais… avez-vous déjà essayé de reprendre contact avec votre famille ? »

Le commissaire avala une gorgée de son café et fit la grimace. Il avait déjà des contacts avec sa famille, et il ne pensait pas que ce soit judicieux d'essayer de tous les revoir. Sa stupidité et son égoïsme avait manqué de les détruire, et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Qu'ils refassent leur vie chacun de leur côté, et les moutons seront bien gardés. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'une réponse franche et rapide, non sans mentir d'une certaine manière :

« Oui. »

Et il se tut. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis il inspira un grand coup. Parler de Shoto, de sa famille, et de son passé était quelque chose, mais il avait une enquête à terminer – ou du moins à continuer. Il devait des remerciements à Tensei pour ces histoires sur son fils, toutefois il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait deux meurtres sur le dos et que l'officier en face de lui avait des choses à lui avouer… Notamment cette dispute avec l'agent Kayama. Et cette histoire de verre qui n'avait pas été touché.

Il rouvrit les yeux, puis déclara d'une voix plus sévère :

« Merci pour tout Tensei. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir mettre fin à cette discussion et de passer à un interrogatoire un peu moins agréable…

\- Absolument, je m'excuse de m'être égaré, déclara Tensei ; à présent plus sérieux. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Déjà, que faisais-tu à une réception comme celle-ci ? »

L'officier reposa sa tasse et pinça des lèvres. Son sourire doux et amusé de lorsqu'il parlait de son frère et de Shoto avait disparu, laissant place à une mine plus impliquée et plus grave.

« Bon, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux tout reprendre depuis le début… déclara t'il. Outre le fait que je viens d'apprendre par mes collègues que Chisaki était bel et bien un mafieux d'une puissance colossale, j'enquêtais – ou devrais-je dire – j'étais chargé de surveiller Shigaraki Tomura.

\- Shigaraki ? s'étonna Enji. Qu'a t'il encore fait ?

\- Rien. Pour tout avouer, rien. Mais son passé de criminel est tristement connu dans notre commissariat, et lorsque l'on a appris par une source extérieure qu'il y avait des histoires entre Chisaki et Overhaul… sans vraiment savoir que ces deux-là étaient une seule et même personne bien-sûr, et que Shigaraki s'est mis à bouger, on m'a chargé de jeter un coup d'œil à ses agissements. »

Il marqua une pause, avala une gorgée de son café et reprit :

« Sauf que Chisaki est mort et Shigaraki a disparu. »

Enji fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Il savait que Shigaraki avait trempé dans des affaires plus ou moins louches et qu'il connaissait « Chisaki », mais il avait stoppé toutes activités illégales depuis un certain temps. Il s'était renseigné sur ce jeune homme peu de temps après son interrogatoire avec Kurono, et tout ce qui en était sorti était qu'il était un ancien truand de bas-étage et qu'il avait bel et bien essayé de magouiller avec Overhaul. Sinon, il n'avait rien obtenu d'autres… Ce qui faisait qu'il était particulièrement intrigué par cette disparition et sur le fait qu'un commissariat ait envoyé un policier pour le filer.

« Disparu ? demanda t'il. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Shigaraki est connu pour ses petits vols, ses tentatives d'arnaques et pour ses règlements de compte… rien de bien méchant en soit. Il a passé quelques mois en prison et une grande partie de sa vie en garde à vue, et était sur notre liste-noire de personne à surveiller, expliqua Tensei en s'avançant dans le canapé. Ensuite, on a appris qu'il avait eu des contacts avec le tristement célèbre Overhaul et là on ne l'a carrément plus lâché. Mais il y a eu un désaccord entre ces deux-là, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, et Shigaraki a coupé tous les ponts avec Overhaul. Par la suite, il a vécu sa petite vie sans aucun dérapage et se montrait même étrangement sage… Jusqu'au meurtre de Chisaki et sa disparition.

\- Un désaccord, puis un meurtre ? Voilà qui est bien fâcheux… pour lui.

\- En effet, avec ces informations tout se tourne vers lui, cependant… Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dans cette histoire de disparition. Au moment de la mort de Chisaki, il m'a paru… surpris, je dirai même effrayé, comme si ce n'était pas _prévu_. J'imagine qu'un meurtrier se réjouirait de la mort de sa cible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certes, mais il peut très bien jouer la comédie… » réfléchit Enji.

Voilà un point intéressant qu'il ne manqua pas de noter dans un coin de sa tête. Shigaraki était un peu passé à la trappe depuis le début de l'enquête et le mettre en lumière pouvait peut-être lui apporter des réponses… Mais Enji avait appris à ne pas se précipiter, et il laissa Tensei continuer.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, soupira t'il. Mais le lendemain même de la soirée – j'avais pour ordre de le suivre – j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et une personne inconnue au téléphone. J'étais malheureusement trop loin pour entendre, mais Shigaraki avait l'air tout particulièrement paniqué. Depuis, impossible de le trouver. Il n'est plus à son domicile, et le gérant du bar dans lequel il travaillait ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques jours.

\- Hm, vous le suiviez au lieu de venir à votre convocation au commissariat, c'est ça ? grommela le commissaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas reçu d'appel ?

\- Du tout. »

Tensei se crispa un instant, l'air passablement mécontent, et Enji devina que cette information ne lui plaisait pas. Sa surprise lui paraissait sincère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange.

« Ce n'est pas normal, vous auriez dû être prévenu…

\- Effectivement.

\- Je vous envoie mon ordre de mission dès que possible, cela vous va ? »

Le commissaire hocha la tête, puis lui demanda :

« Par contre, parle-moi un peu de toi et de ce que tu faisais le soir du meurtre – outre le fait de surveiller Shigaraki – et pourquoi tu n'as pas touché à ton verre. »

Parler de Shigaraki était intéressant, et Tensei avait beau être quelqu'un d'apparence charmante, il restait un suspect dans cette affaire aux proportions ridicules. Il avait déjà fait une erreur en le laissant voir une de ses faiblesses avec les discutions sur son fils, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire d'autres en n'épluchant pas _consciencieusement_ le point de vue de l'officier.

« Je surveillais Shigaraki, effectivement, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu toucher à ce verre, se défendit Tensei. C'était bien trop dangereux, surtout avec les soupçons autours de Chisaki.

\- Donc vous pouvez dire si Shigaraki a disparu lors de la réception, ou… ?

\- Il n'a pas bougé. Il s'est simplement contenté de rester non-loin d'Overhaul, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Ce qui était un peu effrayant d'ailleurs… En tout cas je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais approché de lui, pas même pour le saluer. »

Ce qui collait avec la version de Kurono, si il s'en souvenait bien. Shigaraki était resté à l'écart d'Overhaul, non sans jamais le quitter une fois des yeux. Hawks et Nemuri ne lui avaient rien dit sur lui par contre, ou du moins rien de suspect ne leur avait sauté aux yeux. La seule chose qui revenait était « le côté effrayant de Shigaraki ». Et ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire avancer l'enquête… en tout cas, il ne pouvait pas se baser sur un simple aspect alors que plusieurs témoins avaient vu que le petit criminel rester loin sans jamais montrer des signes de nervosités ou d'intérêt pour le meurtre. Au contraire, d'après Tensei, ce meurtre l'avait même fait paniquer…

Avait-il eu peur d'être soupçonné ? Ou peut-être que le poison n'avait pas été destiné à la _bonne_ _personne_ , ce qui expliquerait sa frayeur ?

Il poussa un soupir et pinça les lèvres alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien de rien, si ce n'est un Shigaraki qui avait pris la fuite après un meurtre. La possibilité qu'il se soit fait descendre n'était pas improbable… Si Gentle s'était fait tuer pour en savoir trop, Shigaraki pourrait-il être ciblé lui aussi ? Peut-être que l'entourage d'Overhaul liquidait toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir tué leur saint patron, par vengeance ou par pur désir de nettoyage.

L'hypothèse comme quoi Kurono était dans le coup était bien trop facile, mais elle devenait de plus en plus probable…

« Tout ceci me paraît bien compliqué, dit-il après un instant de réflexion. Mais dis-moi, à part Shigaraki, tu n'as reconnu personne d'autres… ?

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Tensei. Personne, mais je dois dire que -

\- Donc votre petite dispute avec mademoiselle Kayama Nemuri n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ? »

Au même moment son téléphone sonna, et Enji le coupa avant même de regarder qui cela pouvait bien-être. Il devait jouer franc jeu maintenant, et ce n'était pas les yeux écarquillés de Tensei qui allaient l'en dissuader.

« Je… bredouilla l'officier ; avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, je sais que tu as une une dispute avec mademoiselle Kayama ce soir-là. Je demande donc : pourquoi m'avoir menti, et quel était le sujet de la dispute ? »

Son téléphone sonna encore une fois, et il le recoupa une deuxième fois, ses yeux sévères toujours fixés sur le jeune adulte. Cette fois-ci, ça devenait intéressant…

« Écoutez, ce n'est pas…

\- Tensei, tu es intelligent, tu sais ce qui peut se passer si tu ne coopères pas, gronda Enji. Si tu caches quelque chose ou si tu cherches à défendre -

\- Jamais ! Je veux dire… Nemuri et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps, nous étions au lycée ensemble, grimaça t'il. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas tué Overhaul, ce n'est pas possible. Si on s'est disputé, c'est parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû participer à cette réception.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'elle recevait des menaces commissaires. Des menaces anonymes, mais qui venaient clairement de Overhaul – ou du moins l'un de ses proches. A l'époque, nous pensions que Chisaki travaillait pour Overhaul, et… à force de fouiller, j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'était mise dans un mauvais pétrin. Je conçois que c'était déplacé de ma part, mais… J'ai voulu la faire partir, et elle l'a mal pris.

\- … Ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est une policière de la brigade des stup, pas un chaton à protéger.

\- Je sais ! Je sais… je me suis excusé, j'ai agi sous le coup de l'inquiétude et je n'ai pas réfléchis.

\- Et j'imagine qu'elle vous expliqué _pourquoi_ elle n'a pas touché à son verre… soupira Enji d'un ton las.

\- Elle est enceinte. »

Enki releva la tête d'un seul coup et s'apprêta à poser une énième question quand son téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois. Agacé, il le tira définitivement de sa poche et sentit ses oreilles chauffer en voyant le numéro de Hawks s'afficher sur l'écran, et raccrocha l'appel. Par contre, il déchanta bien rapidement lorsqu'il vit la multitude de message que ce dernier lui avait envoyé.

De : Hawks

 _Endeavor, il faut que je te parle !_

De : Hawks

 _Je crois que j'ai un problème._

De : Hawks

 _C'est sérieux, tu vas me tuer mais c'est sérieux._

De : Hawks

… _Enji, je crois que je suis suivi._ _Ce n'est pas une blague, répond s'il te plaît !_

Et plein d'autres messages du même genre, tout aussi inquiétant les uns que les autres. Par la suite, il n'y avait plus que des appels manqués et des « _Réponds par pitié !_ » avec des fautes de frappes, synonyme de messages écrits à la va-vite. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, mortifié de n'avoir pas répondu, quand enfin un nouvel appel de Hawks fit son apparition. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Tensei et se leva pour s'éloigner un peu avant de répondre au téléphone :

« Hawks, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? rugit-il à moitié. Tout va bien ? C'est quoi ces messages ?

\- _Bonjour !_ fit la voix mélodieuse – mais tremblante – du journaliste. _J'aimerais commander une pizza hawaïenne, de taille moyenne s'il vous plaît._

\- Hawks, je suis en train de travailler, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pizza ?

\- _Oui, je sais._ _Mais_ _12H30 serait parfait !_ »

Et le sang d'Enji se glaça. C'était une vieille astuce qu'utilisait les femmes battues pour demander de l'aide lorsque leur mari était dans le coin. Elles faisaient semblant de commander une pizza, tout en donnant le plus d'informations possible à la police, le tout en étant le plus discret possible. Si Hawks utilisait cette méthode, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul.

Et en danger.

« Hawks, dit-il d'une voix plus grave, tu es chez toi ?

\- _Oui, avec de la sauce pimentée s'il vous plaît !_

\- Es-tu seul ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu es en danger ?

\- _Non, pas de supplément, merci. Mais oui, je prendrais un coca en plus._

 _\- …_ redonne-moi ton adresse, j'arrive immédiatement. Entre temps, ne fait rien de suspect ou de dangereux !

\- _Absolument ! Alors j'habite_ _à_ _Okina Tori,_ _bloc 5, immeuble 13, au quatrième étage. Mais sonnez, je vous ouvrirai_ _._ _A tout à l'heure !_ _»_

Enji nota d'abord son adresse dans sa tête, la répétant en boucle pour ne pas l'oublier avant de l'écrire sur son carnet où était inscrit toutes ses informations sur l'enquête, le tout sous le regard inquiet de Tensei. Une fois terminé, il attrapa son manteau dans la foulée, puis il se rua vers la porte d'entrée sans même jeter un regard à son hôte.

« Attendez ! le poursuivit l'officier. Que-ce-passe t'il ?

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un cherche à se débarrasser des invités d'Overhaul, déclara t'il d'une voix blanche. Fait attention à toi, barricade-toi si besoin, mais attend mon appel avant de faire quoi-que-ce-soit. Si tu n'as pas aucune information dans les heures qui suivent, envoie une voiture à Okina Tori. »

Il lui redonna l'adresse, puis s'engouffra dans sa voiture et écrasa l'accélérateur de toute la force dont il était capable. Le bolide vrombit avec un grondement monstrueux et sauta sur la route. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un cherchait _réellement_ à se débarrasser des invités, mais Hawks était en danger. Tobita mort, Shigaraki qui semblait fuir quelqu'un, et maintenant Hawks ? Il y avait forcément un lien, et Enji n'attendrait pas de trouver un autre cadavre pour le découvrir. _Et encore moins celui de cette foutu_ _e_ _cervelle d'oiseau_. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se mettre dans une telle situation – encore une fois – mais il allait définitivement le sortir de là. Il lui avait dit pourtant, de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire… !

Les paumes moites et la bouche sèche, Enji n'hésitait pas à allègrement dépasser les limites de vitesse pour rejoindre l'immeuble au plus vite. Au diable les radars et les klaxons des conducteurs furieux, il avait littéralement la vie d'un homme entre les mains. _Son_ homme. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre furieusement contre ses tempes, son cerveau parfaitement concentré sur la route qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur le volant que les jointures commençaient à blanchir, sa mâchoire tellement serrée qu'elle commençait à lui faire mal, et ses muscles étaient tellement contractés qu'il avait l'impression de se transformer en statue de marbre. Mais ton esprit, tout son être étaient dirigés vers Hawks, à tel point qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'est une inquiétude glaciale lui dévorant le cœur.

De toute sa carrière, de simple policier à commissaire, de son divorce, de sa séparation avec sa famille, de sa solitude, de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre en un demi-siècle de vie, c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait de cette manière. La première fois qu'il sentait son crâne bourdonner de cette façon, la première fois qu'il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, la première fois qu'il refusait d'imaginer la découverte d'un cadavre.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement peur pour quelqu'un.

Même lors son divorce, il n'avait pas eu peur pour sa femme. Il n'avait pas eu peur, puisqu' _il_ était le danger pour sa famille, et que c'était _lui_ qui partait afin de les laisser se reconstruire petit à petit. Mais à présent, le danger venait d'un autre et Enji ne pouvait pas supporter la perte d'une personne qui lui était chère. Il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter comme il avait pu accepter le départ de Rei. Hawks ne pouvait pas, il _refusait_ de le voir partir aussi vite, et pour une raison aussi… aussi _ridicule_ qu'était la mort.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il arriva sur place en un temps record, et jaillit de sa voiture tel un fou furieux, l'arme au poing et le visage fermé. Il appuya sur la sonnette plusieurs fois, et le silence qui en résulta lui parut tout bonnement insoutenable. Les rues étaient vides, tout le monde mangeait à cette heure-ci, et il était à deux doigts d'enfoncer la porte d'un méchant coup de pied lorsqu'un « bip » significatif se fit entendre. On venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Sans même réfléchir, il entra et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux boites aux lettres et aux numéros d'étage. _Hawks, 4ème, appartement 06_. Tant pis pour l'ascenseur, il savait qu'il allait être bien plus rapide par les escaliers. Grimpant les marches 4 par 4, Enji ne ressentait ni la fatigue, si l'effort de monter des escaliers à une telle vitesse. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son entraînement draconien qu'il s'infligeait tous les jours, ou si parce que la peur lui faisait pousser des ailes, mais il arriva à destination en à peine deux minutes.

La porte était ouverte.

D'un coup de pied sec, il l'enfonça et bondit dans l'appartement, l'arme pointé sur l'inconnu qui oserait s'en prendre à Hawks. La pièce était sombre, si bien qu'il ne parvint pas immédiatement à distinguer les ombres immobiles qui se tenaient devant lui, ses yeux ayant encore un peu de mal à s'accommoder à l'obscurité.

Enfin, c'est là qu'il le vit.

Assis sur le sol dans la pénombre, les mains sur la tête et le regard paniqué, Hawks se tenait droit, bâillonné mais _bel et bien vivant_. Enji voulut lui parler, ou tout simplement faire un pas vers lui quand des applaudissements résonnèrent dans le minuscule séjour. Il releva son arme immédiatement, et observa avec colère la personne sortir de l'ombre de la cuisine, un petit pistolet pointé sur son otage.

« Félicitation commissaire ! se moqua allègrement l'agresseur d'une voix pincée. J'avais parié 12h45, mais vous voilà à 12h pile… ! Vous m'impressionnez.

\- Toi, siffla Enji, comment est-ce que tu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le laissant se dévoiler dans la pâle lumière du salon que laissait apparaître le rideau, son arme face à lui et prêt à tirer si besoin.

« Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions, commissaire… J'ai bien peur de vous avouer que la personne à viser n'est pas moi mais -

\- Je pense surtout que vous parlez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui va avoir des problèmes avec la justice… gronda t'il avec colère. Usurpation d'identité, faux et usage de faux, faux témoignage… Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec vous.

\- Je me répète, mais je ne suis pas la personne à attaquer… »

Il avança lentement dans la pièce, son arme encore pointée sur Hawks qui jetait des regards tout autour de lui, comme pour chercher une porte de sortie. Il croisa celui de Enji, et ce dernier sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il y lut une peur pure s'y refléter. A cet instant il ne pouvait que haïr la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. A cet instant, il ne pouvait que se faire violence pour ne pas cribler de balle le corps de la personne qui visait Hawks.

A cet instant, il ne pouvait que prier pour espérer que cette scène ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang. Car, membre du gouvernement ou non, Enji était prêt à tirer en cas de besoin, et personne n'en faisait l'exception.

Pas même Nighteye.

 **à suivre...**

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _:D_

 _Bon, plus sérieusement: pardon. Encore pardon pour la future attente, encore pardon pour la longueur, encore pardon pour les possibles coquilles qui y restent. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est: je prend toutes vos hypothèses sur ce qui est en train de se passer! Car j'aime les hypothèses._

 _Enfin, si vous avez la moindre remarque, la moindre question, n'hésitez pas! Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine!_


End file.
